Here with me
by kiki7
Summary: (Legolas and Haldir).Many mistakes,uncertain future and one heartbreak.Need I say more?
1. Default Chapter

Title: "Here with me" part1/?  
  
Author: kiki greeno(ihgs123@yahoo.com)  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Haldir  
  
Ratings:PG13-NC17  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine as simple as that  
  
Summary:Legolas regrets his past mistakes and most of his life. Is he gonna make the same mistakes he did in past.Stick around to find out his choices.  
  
Feedback:Please it is my food  
  
***********  
  
The sun was slowly setting down and the shadowy darkness fell over the forest, as the lanterns were lit to light the way through the paths of Lothlorien. Eight remaining members of the Fellowship and the Guardians of the Lothlorien made their way through the forest passing,  the tallest trees in the Middle earth called Mallorn, on their way. The quietness was the only sound coming from them as they searched for the spot to camp this night. They finally came to the stop, some of them taking a seat but the rest going around doing their tasks. The members of the Fellowship were quiet since they came to Golden Wood,  two days ago, suffering the loss of their most wisest member they had in their group. They were heading to Caras Galadhon to meet Lord and Lady, the rulers of this terrain, and to seek refuge here for couple of days.   
  
Frodo the hobbit stood up scanning the area, as he decided to take a walk to escape the others for a moment. Legolas watched him behind his thick lashes and he sighed, understanding the little one's need to escape, because he would do it too if he had a chance. It is not that he would escape from this quest, no, he would never leave his friends and his lover Aragorn this way. His need to escape was in fact the need to get away from just one person, the one that he had in the past do wrong, but also the one that he had wanted the most. The one with silver hair, broad body and the gray eyes is the one he had just met again after thousands of years.   
  
That one was called Haldir of Lorien, the one that was torturing Legolas's thoughts just now. Haldir was here now, with his group, ordering his brothers to do some tasks before they retire this night. Legolas watched him closely,  ignoring everything and anybody beside him or around him, his eyes followed just the one special Guardian. Aragorn saw that  Legolas explored the Marchwarden intently, and he squeezed his lovers hand in order to make his presence knowable.  
  
Legolas spun around and smiled at the Ranger ,but his eyes were the tricky little things and he again turned his head to find his wanted one. To him Haldir hadn't changed in all these years they didn't see each other. Legolas still saw the proud, arrogant elf when he looked at him, but there was something that was added to his appearance, something that was Legolas's doing also. There was sadness in those eyes, every time he looked at him, there it would show itself, but it would quickly disappear. Legolas had regretted doing what he did to break the other, and he cursed himself and his youth, because he had made to many mistakes in the past before he realized that he had lost something he loved the most by chasing it way.  
  
He wasn't very wise in these times, and he would give everything that he knew what he does now. His story was not the one of the content love or happiness. It was the one of the deceit, leaving the brokenhearted on it's path. How many had died because of the fact that he couldn't love them back, because he couldn't return that feeling that should beat deeply inside of his heart His heart was so self reassured and it thought that nobody would get in.   
  
But how wrong was that youthful Legolas, when one day his feelings became alive. He still ignored those feelings and he played the games he used to play,  when he encountered the one his eyes liked. And that one time it was Haldir that caught his eye.    
  
He didn't know that it was the last time he would drown somebody in sorrow and also that he would be pulled into those depths too. What could you expect from a prissy princeling but coldness and harshness towards anybody he thought not worthy of his sight. He was that cold creature until he changed one faithful day when his heart cried out in pain and agony and screamed at him; 'What had you done?' Legolas's eyes still watched Haldir's every movement but the Guardian was not paying attention to anything but his own task. Maybe he did see Legolas watching him but he choose to ignore it, and not to pay any mind to what-he -still -thought spoiled princeling. Legolas couldn't take that against him because the Marchwarden was burned once deeply by him, or maybe twice in his life, and now he was cautious towards anybody.   
  
Or it was just him. He knew that he wasn't welcome here, he saw it in the Guardians attitudes, especially Haldir's brothers which couldn't stand him or even the thought of being near him. He deserved it because his past was not the good one and the many elves treated him with enmity and disgust. Even when he was in Imladris he felt the tension and judgment coming from the other elves, especially twins, and that made him realize how stupid he was, millennia ago. Why did the twins hate him? He knew answer to that.   
  
They were there when he had broken the proudest branch of Lothlorien, and crushed it like an ugliest orc that had hated the trees. They were there through the elf's tears, and the sadness that they saw in his face. They were there to see the sorriest sight of it all, to see how the once more the breakage of the others soul brought satisfied smile upon my face. No wonder they hated me, all of them.   
  
Legolas released the bitter sigh and stood up walking away from the camp, running away from his memories. Every time he saw that silver hair or that fair face his past returned to him, strangling him out of his breath. The small whimper reached his ears and he looked to see who was there releasing his troubles in tears.  
  
Frodo sat there on the ground beside the small waterfall, that whispered it's song, and Legolas approached the small figure, placing a hand upon his shoulder. Frodo spun around and rubbed his eyes trying to hide his tears that lingered on his small face, taking a deep breath as he asked the elf.  
  
"Legolas, what are you doing here. Why aren't you with the others?" The little one said slowly while he observed the elf.   
  
"Oh, I needed to take a walk to clear my mind from my thoughts. Frodo, tell me, why are you crying."   
  
"Umm...well.I errrrrr.....I was feeling sad a little and also the ring is acting up a bit.It is calling me and I don't think that I am much to strong to resist irresistible power coming from it. I hope that you think me not childish because I am crying. It is just to hard....." Frodo stopped himself as the small sobbing whimper went through his body. He quickly collected himself and looked at the Legolas's face.  
  
"No, do not think your self weak. You are strongest person that I have ever met and you hold such bravery in your heart. Do not think otherwise" Legolas sincerely said while he sat down beside the hobbit.  
  
"I am not brave Legolas. From day to day I don't even know how I make it through the hours of the anguish my life had became. The ring shows me things, terrible dreary things and it is so convincing that is scares me so much. I don't know how will I make it to Mordor, and I am afraid that everyone in my company will meet their horrible faith. Legolas, I had a dream last night or I can say that it was a nightmare. I dreamt that everybody around me was dead and that I became Sauron's servant. I do not wish for my dream to become real, so I have chosen to do this alone. I must tell the others of my decision." Frodo spilled his troubles, surprising himself a little how easy it was to just let it go.  
  
Legolas looked at him with his jaw opened wide as he replied, trying to soothe the little one's fear.  
  
"Frodo, listen to me. You will not do this alone. You have a company of seven who will always be there to help you carry this burden. Do not let the conceiving dreams and evil whispers destroy your hope. You will make it through all of this."  
  
"I hope you are right. Every day we get closer to the Sauron's realm it gets even harder to fight the power of the ring.I will still try to convince the rest of the Fellowship not to follow me. But enough about me and my troubles. Legolas what made you escape the camp tonight. What are you running from?"   
  
"What am I running from? That is difficult question,  but the easiest reply I can give to you is from my past"  
  
"Your past. What do you mean?" Frodo curiously asked, as his mind was shifted to finding out what troubled this elf. The look on Legolas face carried sadness and nervousness as the hobbit waited for the reply.  
  
"My past is my burden, little one, and that is a long story to be told. I don't want to bother you with my own life. We better leave this be."  
  
"Legolas! Does you past involve Haldir?" Frodo asked as he met surprised look on Legolas face."  I know that I am small and not smart like many of your elven kind. You see I have this gift of interpreting the other peoples feelings. In your case I think that I am right and that Haldir is the one that troubles your mind right now. "  
  
Legolas sighed and scanned the forest around him to make sure that nobody is intruding or eavesdropping.  
  
"Frodo I must say that I am surprised about your observance. You are right little one. Haldir is the one that I am running from, but not because I am scared of him or such. It is because I am ashamed of myself and of the things I did to him millennia ago. But that is something I can only explain in the long story about my past. Are you willing to know everything about me. I warn you that when I was younger I was different from the person that I am now. Time changed me, but it didn't change my deeds or made them go away. Are you willing to step inside of my past"  
  
Frodo gulped as he saw the despair in those so clear blue eyes, and he nodded to him as he replied.  
  
"Yes, I want to know what troubles you, my friend. You need to let it go, and I am willing to listen to whatever story you need to tell."  
  
"All right, I will tell you this tale. But I must tell you that it is not very pretty, and that it doesn't have a happy end. I will tell you this story my friend about my past mistakes, regrets, my guilt and love I had lost and rejected, only to win my perverted game. I remember that day so clearly like it was yesterday, the day that had changed my ways and my life for better I must say.   
  
********************  
  
The second age  
  
It was a summer sunny day, like any other day in this warm season, but this day held special meaning for me. It was my thousandth birthday, the second step into my adulthood I was taking in my life. You see with us elves there are the two steps into adulthood. The first one is taken when you turn your five-hundredth year, and the second one, the last one, when you ripe into you thousandth.  
  
Wisdom I didn't posses yet, and every move that I made was quick and harsh. My father had hoped that his son would change after this birthday and become more serious elf as he himself was. 'Nobody changes overnight' There was an old saying I had heard somewhere long time ago, and I learned it's meaning in those days that came.  
  
I was a spoiled sort back than. To satisfy my every urge and desire, I claimed everything on my way, and nothing was forbidden to me because I was a prince and I possessed the noble blood. 'My noble blood 'I am disgusted with myself when I think how I treated those I thought less worthy of my attention so unequally, so harshly. What was so noble about me back then? Nothing.  
  
My father was the one who thought me all that cruelty, all that malice. He, Thranduil ruler of the Greenwood, wasn't very popular ruler amongst all elven kings on this Arda. My father's feelings were closed to everybody, even to his children. He never showed his love openly to his sons and daughters, nor did he show to them when he was so proud of their deeds.   
  
The lessons my father taught me I accepted, and I wanted to be just like him, so cold and closed to this world. I will now return to that day when I had met my match, the one who had won my heart. Preparations for my birthday feast were under  the way, as the noon was striking hour three. I was so bored, out of my wits and I decided to get out of everybody's way and take a little walk. I went deep into the forest, not paying any special attention to my surroundings, only taking a steps while I conversed with the trees that were singing that summer day.   
  
I didn't know if I went to far or the way I was going, and I didn't take my weapons with me which was very silly thing to do at that time. Greenwood, as much beauty as it held also carried in it's realm the dark creatures. I found out soon enough how silliness can endanger your life. Suddenly in front of me jumped a large wolflike creature called warg and it growled at me ready to attack.   
  
My legs were cut by the fear I encountered, and I wanted to call for help but my lips didn't move. I waited for my death to come and I was helpless because I didn't have any means to fight. I heard the swish that sounded just like released arrow, and creature in front of me screamed out from the pain. I heard the sound of the second arrow released and I started to run as fast as the legs would carry me. Behind me the creature didn't follow, and I assumed that it was dead. I stopped myself in the tracks as I heard the footsteps behind me that belonged to the horse hoofs.   
  
I turned myself around to see who was my savior, and when he came to the sight I saw that it was an elf. His long silver hair fluttered around as he came before me, and his gray eyes pierced through me as he asked.  
  
"Are you all right"         
  
TBC................................. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see part one)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"The Haldir was the one who saved you, was it not?" Frodo asked curiously as he started to bite his nails in his habit.  
  
"Yes, he was, little one. The Haldir was my savior that day."  
  
"So what happened between you two in the past. What did you do to him?"  
  
"I will get to it later in the story. There is more to be told before I come to that part. Shall I proceed or should we take a rest for the night. What do you say?"  
  
"No, I am not tired. Please proceed,  I want to hear more." Frodo anxiously replied with a pleading expression on his face, hoping that the elf would continue.  
  
"All right little one I will continue. I am not so tired myself either, and I don't think the others will miss us that much. They too have a lot on their minds and they need to deal with the sorrow their own way. But enough about present, I shall return us now to my past.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Are you all right" Silver haired figure spoke to me as I tried to regain my breath. He was dressed in the simple gray tunic with the matching leggings and boots. I never saw him  in these parts before so I assumed that he was from Lothlorien. He was probably an escort to Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods, because today they were expected to show up as the guests for my birthday celebration. I stood there not replying, transfixed by those piercing eyes ,but the sound of his second question, pulled me over.  
  
"I said are you all right, pen-neth. Can you hear me?" He asked again with a loud voice, but this time my mouth opened in reply.  
  
"Yes, I can hear you. I am not deaf.  There is no need to shout." I rudely replied but I was not finished yet." I am not pen-neth, I am a thousand years old. That doesn't classify me as a youth anymore, and I would appreciate if you don't call me by that name." I turned myself angrily and stormed down the path, leaving a very confused elf behind me.    
  
I could hear him approaching me again and I spun around to tell him to leave his own way.  
  
"Wait" He said "I didn't mean to offend you by raising my voice at you or by calling you a pen-neth. I am sorry if I did. I was just being polite when I asked you if you are fine. My words didn't mean no harm."  
  
"I am fine" I said somewhat irritated by the other. I didn't know what came over me, was it fear that was still in me and the need to defend myself, or something else. I was unforgivably rude towards that stranger that day, but looking at it now I wish that I could  take it away. I  didn't even say any thank you to him because I was so proud  to  look at  my savior with the kind eyes.  
  
" I bid you good day" I turned, and left the silver one behind me again.   
  
After a few moments I could hear the horse footsteps behind me, but I couldn't see him in the sight. I knew that he was following me, probably making sure that I arrive safe at home in one peace. I was somewhat relieved that somebody is making sure that I am all right, and I promised myself never to leave a home without any weapons by my side. When I arrived at the halls I met my fathers angered face.  
  
"Legolas I need to talk to you. Please follow me." He said with a harsh voice and I knew what this was all about.  
  
"Yes, father." I followed him to his study and took the seat on the chair beside the window.  
  
"Legolas how many times have I told you not to leave the safety of our home without any weapons or at least an escort by your side. Son, these are dangerous times and I advise you to take a precaution. I don't wish to lose you or any of my children" My father replied softly with a glimmer of hidden emotion in his eyes and that surprised me a little. When did Thranduil start to care for his children? This was something now. This was a change.  
  
"Father you know perfectly well that I am not child anymore. I can take care of myself and I don't need any escorts to disturb me in my walks. Can I go now?"  
  
"You can go but after I tell you this. I know that you are not child, but an adult elf who has come to his age. I advise you to act mature and responsible in the future,  and not the way you are acting now. If you are not careful, your quick wits can cost you more than you can pay, some day. Think with your head, son. That is the only advice I can give to you. You may go now, you are dismissed."  
  
I just looked at my father with my mouth opened wide. Could it be that Thranduil changed into the caring elf all of the sudden. I could see that something was different about him, something that was very strange to me. His  eyes were softer then before and for the first time in his anger he didn't strike me across my face.   
  
My fathers concern was something me and my siblings didn't share. Only our mother cared enough for us until the day she died, and we were left alone to grow into this world. We were all elflings when she had faded, some say from the broken heart, some say from the arrow that pearced her heart. I found out myself the true cause of my mothers death and I kept it in the secret from my siblings. She had died from the broken heart indeed, because my father chose the other lover over her, his advisor.   
  
She didn't deserve that, that kind soul she possessed can never be replaced. I found this out from my mother's friend, and all the truth that was kept from me and my siblings. Arimen, my mother, loved Thranduil more than anything in this world, but her love was unfortunately never returned. My father lost his heart long time ago, before he met my mother, to his advisor Elilen and he only married her because his duty asked him to. I could only imagine all the years of the despair and anguish she went through, but the babies she bore were her only comfort in the lonely nights. My mothers friend told me that all the years she lived, she lived for her children, but suddenly one day her heart shattered and she was gone. Keeping all the hurt feelings inside finally caught up with her and nothing could save her from the fate that she encountered. She left us that one sunny day with a smile on her lips as she finally found her peace. My father didn't even bother to be at her funeral, but she was still loved and cherished queen by all people in our kingdom even if the king didn't give her any mind. I still remember the last words my mother gave to me: 'Love freely, little one. Love with all your heart and be happy.' Those words I didn't listen and as the days passed from year to year I was becoming more like my father. Part of me hated my mother for leaving us with Thranduil, but part of me wished that her warm arms were here to pull me into the comforting embrace.  
  
"Legolas, Son do you hear me. You seem lost in your thoughts." My fathers voice brought me back from the land of the thoughts and I looked at him, meeting his gaze.  
  
"I was just thinking about something. Father I have a question for you. It is strange but I have to know. Father... Did you love my mother?"   
  
My fathers jaw dropped opened and sudden flash of fury in his eyes appeared.  
  
"What kind of question is that Legolas? Where did that question suddenly come from? Leave now, because I cannot give you reply to it." Thranduil said with a cold voice, his finger pointing at the door. This Thranduil was just like my father I known and it was not surprise to me that his temper was almost gone. But I couldn't leave without telling him these words, without hurting him just a little bit.  
  
"Of course father I will leave"I shot challenging look at my sire "I know you didn't love her father, because you don't have any heart. If you did have any kind of feelings for her, she wouldn't have died. Her death is your fault and I hope you are happy father " With that I stormed out of the door, slamming it behind me in anger. Why did I ask that last question I didn't know? But I knew this. I would never fall in love and have my heart torn out of my chest. I was not my mother and nobody would play the games with my feelings.   
  
That is why I had broken to many hearts in the past only to get some kind of  revenge or the feeling of satisfaction in my life. But that didn't return my mother to me and I was still lonely without comfort, without love. Did I love my father? The answer was NO. My heart couldn't forgive him because I blamed him for my mothers death, but the respect I did feel for him. My feelings in the young days were confused and my emotions were closed just like my fathers. On the way to my room I bumped into somebody, and that pulled me from my musings. There he stood, the silver haired one with a partial smile on his face.  
  
"Well, Well we meet again. I hope this time I will have pleasure knowing your name, little one." The stranger  said with a soft voice that sounded just like a melody, but my temper diminished as I met his eyes and started to speak.  
  
"Watch where you are going, you big oaf. And for the last time DO NOT to call me a little one or pen-neth. I have my own name"  
  
"I kindly ask you,  what is it then. My own name is Haldir of Lorien and not big oaf or such things that you had just called me." Stranger replied with a smirk and I suddenly had a need to wipe it off his face. I calmly said those words to him while in my mind I was strangling his pretty neck. (Pretty! where did that come from)  
  
"I don't see why should I tell you my name , and I have no need to know yours. Have a great stay at Mirkwood and Good-bye." I turned on my heels and ran to my rooms slamming the door behind me. I had a feeling that this coming night would be too long for me, and I wanted to escape it but that was not possible in any way.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
  
The half of the feast had already passed and I stood there in the center of the room, ignoring everybody on my way. There were elves in cheerful mood,  dancing,  celebrating my birthday but my mood was dark this night as the thoughts of my mother, and wishing that she was here took me away.   
  
I received my full share of the gifts and well wishes but I took it all with a fake smile upon my face. And then I saw him again. This time the stranger who saved my life was clothed in the elegant attire of the gray color and he flashed me a smile, while his form approached me fast. I was about to get away from him but he pulled my arm lightly, keeping me in place.  
  
"What are you doing. Please release my arm this instant." I harshly whispered to him as I tried to jerk my arm from his grasp. I could see my father watching me and furrowing his brow at the sight that he saw. I didn't care what my father thought of me this night  and I did my best to escape him and his efforts to make peace with me. I turned to a stranger giving him a warning look, as I tried to move away from him.  
  
"No, you are not escaping me this time, prince Legolas. Why didn't you tell me that you are prince? Come to think of it you even didn't want to tell me your name, at first place."  
  
"I said release my arm, you fool. I see that you are drunk, and with drunken slugs I don't share to many words." I said with hissing voice while I shot him a dangerous look. I didn't know why I didn't like him and why every encounter with him made me irritated and angry. I didn't want to have anything with him and I wanted him gone from Mirkwood. He was arrogant and self-assured elf and something about him warned me to stay away.  
  
"Well, I can see that for princeling you are very rude, my dear. I now know that the rumors about you being cold as your father are true. Excuse me if I disturbed you in any way. I should have known better. Have a pleasant night, your highness"   
  
With that he released my arm and left. I was furious at his words and I clenched my fists together, surprising my anger that way (How dare he) I thought (I am a prince and nobody talks to me that way. He shall pay for this. I swear.) I made my way to my friend's side and I pulled him away from the maiden that danced with him, telling him that we needed to talk.  
  
"Legolas, What is it now. Why do you disturb me in my dance?"  
  
"You shall dance later, Irlun. I've got something for us to do first, and I need your help in this."  
  
"Ahhh, Who is the unfortunate one this time"   
  
"Someone called Haldir of Lorien. At first I didn't think of doing anything to him, but now he must pay"  
  
"What did he do to you, Legolas."  
  
"He didn't do nothing physically, but his words offended me. He shall learn his place, that arrogant piece of orc poo.I don't like him at all."  
  
Irlun just smirked at me, not giving  me any reply, as he probably thought.( So it had started again)  
  
TBC................................................  
  
(This chapter sucked a bit ,so don't shoot me or yell. I was writing this while I was suffering a hangover*gigles) 


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer~see part)  
  
***************************  
  
'The love is the only thing that remains when everything is gone and when you feel alone. The love is very powerful potion and when you drink it you are swept away. But the love is always something that gives you that bit of hope, even if everything seems lost.'   
  
Those were the words in my mothers diary I mesmerized very well till this day.  
  
"My dear hobbit pray that your heart feels love, not pain in your life and don't let your head lead you to much into the matters of the heart. That was my only problem in the past that had almost destroyed me. I listened  for the reasons in my head which were very bad, and I am cursed for my choices even today. Cursed  is the thing that none of the living don't want to be. My heart is now empty but it strongly beats for the one I cannot have now."  
  
"That one is Haldir, Is he not? Legolas how, what... happened. I mean, you are with Aragorn right now. Do you love him. Why are you so sad when you have a comfort of the other in your life? My uncle Bilbo always says : 'Don't regret for something you had lost, be happy for what you have' I live with the powers of his words and maybe you should stop feeling sorry for yourself and for what you did in past. The past is past, it is unchangeable factor of our lives and only changes are born from the deeds we had once done. But of course if I say  those words it doesn't mean that I want you to stop telling me about your past. I want to hear more, if you feel the need to go on."  
  
"You are very wise my friend. The meanings of your words are really strong. I don't know what exactly are my feelings for Aragorn. I feel respect and admiration for him but I don't think the feelings of love are involved in our relationship. I cannot let go of my past because it is very big burden for me. I feel like I shouldn't exist or maybe everything would be better if my soul is erased from this world."  
  
Frodo's jaw  dropped open and hobbit loudly uttered his reply.  
  
"You really shouldn't talk like that. The life that you have you should be grateful for, and wishing that you don't exist won't make some things go away. We live with our past, future and present and we are the masters of them. Nothing changes that has passed, and the memories are not used as the meanings to destroy us. We learn from them. Remember that. Now, tell me what happened after you talked with your friend Irlun. What kind of plot  were you cooking that night?" Frodo smiled and squeezed Legolas' hand, encouraging him to go on.  
  
"Of course I shall tell you about rest of that night. This is what happened.....  
  
*************************  
  
I waited in my chambers after Irlun was gone to deliver the message to Haldir, as the scheme in my mind was complete. I decided earlier this night that the seduction was weapon against the arrogant elf and after the nights pleasure I shall discard him like the peace of garbage that he was. I stated in my message that I wanted to apologize to him for my rude behavior, but that was only the part of my plot to get him where I wanted him to be. As I waited for his arrival, and I was so sure that he would not refuse my invitation, my thoughts led me astray. I wanted to humiliate Haldir, make him suffer but come to think of it I didn't know why I was about to do this to him.   
  
Yes, he offended me this night but I was rude towards him too, but there was something inside of me that wanted to ease my pain by hurting somebody, no matter who. There was nothing that satisfied me no more, even those games became so usual and boring. I just wanted to hurt somebody, break them into the tiniest pieces and feel myself coming to life once again. I turned thousand that night and matured I was becoming, but changed I didn't want to be. I wanted to feel this cold soul inside of me, to live with it till the end of the existence, never to feel any love or abandonment, never to live the life my mother wanted for her child to live. Ashamed I was not, why should I be. Nobody loved me, I thought, and nobody cared if I was all right or if my heart was without care. My fathers worry for me today was fake, I knew it. Why should he care now, after all the years of my life? My father doesn't change and that was something that I thought I was right about. But I was not. The years of growing alone and without parental care made me blind and deaf to all of the reactions of the others involved in my life. I didn't care for the rest of the world around me, nor did I care for my siblings. They didn't know me, nor I them, the closeness between us was not something that we shared. Everybody in my family cared for themselves, trying so hard to get our fathers attention. In the other words they  made me ill, all of them. I grew up under a care of my nanny and she was not the most caring and kindest person on this Arda.I was more beaten than loved,more hated than cared for, and that was one of the factors that made me grow up with ignorance and no heart.   
  
My mother and all I remember about her faded away from my childhood, and all that was left was feeling of no self worth and this hatred. Of course, I didn't show my feelings to others and I always pretended that the life was sunshine for me even when it was not. Never let them see your weakens. Weakens is something that will destroy you and all that you are. And I thought that I was not weak, but how wrong can one be. There was just one person I trusted the most in this world, in this life,  and with him I felt safe. That was Irlun, son of my fathers healer the only one I called a true friend. His friendship was something that gave me a strength and made me forget all of the pain in my life. He was the brother in arms, the brother that understood me even when I acted mischievous,  he was always there to support me. Never did he judge me, nor did he try to make me better person than I am. He was the only one who knew my secrets, my life and my pain. He knew everything that I am, that I was,  and that I was becoming to be. Nobody cared to see me as I was, nobody except Irlun.  
  
But he disagreed with me this night and told me to let Haldir be. He didn't like the things I did, but he didn't stop me because he knew my heart. My only goal was to hurt and destroy the lives around me and to make them feel what I felt every day. I've played the game after game and every time I had won. Were it elf maiden or he -elf, I  won their hearts and later squished them like a small peace of grape. Satisfying it was that part of the power and it made me happy inside to see others suffer. The cold heart with no love is the only thing I possessed, but the changes come with the years that passed and the only thing you knew how to do well, you have no wish to do more.  
  
The soft knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts and I composed myself in front of the mirror as I told the person outside of my room to come in. The sound of the footsteps I heard and I turned to meet those well known silver eyes that shone brightly than any star this night. Haldir was confused and  I could see it in his face as he probably wondered what I was up to and why did I request his presence this night.  
  
"Your highness" He started "Your messenger delivered me your letter in which you said that you wanted to see me. About what If I may ask, because the night is old and my need to retire is so great. Can we cut this short, Prince Legolas" He said my name with dripping venom and I flinched as I met the angry look upon his face.  
  
"Yes, I understand but there is something that I needed to do before this night ends. I wanted to apologize for my harsh behavior. I wasn't myself today and I acted rather childishly for my age. I hope you won't hold grudge against me, but today was very tiresome and melancholy day. It weighed heavy upon my heart and I did things that I never meant."  
  
"Apology accepted, your highness. Now by your leave, I shall go and retire for this night. I bid you goodnight" He mockingly replied and started to leave towards the door. But I couldn't let him go and I quickly reacted by pulling him by the shoulder.  
  
"Wait"I said not willing to let my revenge be. I called him here for purpose and that purpose needed to be fulfilled. He still needed to pay and I wasn't willing to give that thought up. "You don't have to go. You can rest later. I didn't call you here this night to just apologize or to rub it in more. I called  to ask you if you would have couple of drinks with me. You see I don't want to drink alone tonight so the only person that came to my mind was you. So what do you say. Are you up for some strong dwarven ale, or not?  
  
"Honestly, your highness. Do you think me dumb. What are you really up to? Earlier this night you chided me for being the drunken dog and now you are acting weirdly nice by apologizing and offering me a drink. What is going on" He suspiciously asked while his piercing gaze rested upon my features.  
  
"Why do you think that I am up to something. I just offered you a friendly drink and I wanted the chance to get to know you better. I am not that cold elf that you encountered today, really. I have my times when I act harshly but I think that everybody has them. Today you saw me in the very bad mood and I think that I already had apologized for my behavior. So what is your decision. Do you accept my invitation to stay." I asked him with a sincere look on my face but in my mind I already celebrated my victory. I knew that the other would not refuse me and that he would stay.  
  
"All right I shall stay. But I warn you any funny business, and I shall leave before you could utter a word 'orc'. Do you understand."  
  
"Aye I do. Now relax, I don't eat elves. I am up to nothing, you shall see." I smiled brightly at him and his look was the one of the astonishment. He moved himself to the chair and sat down with uncertainty in his eyes.  
  
I filled the two goblets with dwarven wine and took the seat beside him while I handed him the cup. He looked at me with thankful gaze as he accepted the drink. The silence crept over us and I was the first one to break it away.  
  
"Now tell me of your home, Haldir of Lorien.I want to know it all." I urged him to speak and he started very slowly to describe his home, his position and such. My thoughts were not with his words because my eyes were to busy exploring his body. I relished in the sight of him with utter delight as my eyes shifted to his crotch. Well build was this stallion in front of me and I felt myself becoming hard. His lips were red as the morning rose and I could only imagine how sweet they would taste if I ought to kiss them. His arms and chest were well built and I wanted to touch that strength, to make it my own this night. He was my mission that I needed to accomplish, and with certainty I knew that I would. My eyes shifted to his face and his eyes. Fair was his face enveloped with masculine proudness and his eyes were rich with the glowing light. I thought that the wine was going to my head and that the potency of it, made me giddy. But it was not. I realized that this elf in front of me is stronger than any wine or hobbit weed on this Arda.   
  
Although I never had any weed I could imagine that it was all the same. The second goblet of wine I filled, and I emptied it within seconds down my throat. My throat felt dry every time those eyes looked at me or met my gaze. I wasn't a regular drinker and of course the strong ale made my brain mushy inside. I knew that this, what I was about to do, is moving in the fast pace and that it would end up badly this night. But that made me not willing to stop. My hand reached for Haldir's face and I touched him. I didn't want to seduce him this fast but I couldn't stop myself. I felt myself getting closer to him, to his face, and the look upon it was the one of the surprise.  
  
"Legolas what are you doing...."His words were stopped because my lips blocked them. I kissed him with fierce lust and gripped his shoulder so hard that it must have hurt. He tensed, and it felt  like he would break away at this moment, but instead he lost himself in the kiss. The sudden it was, this feeling that went through me, the feeling of warmth and of safety with this closeness. He pulled me to himself,  his hands roaming over my body none of us willing to let go or stop. But all that was good had to stop eventually, because the Marchwarden's reason was stronger than those minutes of passion he felt with me. He broke away from me, his soft gaze grew into the more furious one. I clung to him but he pushed me away suddenly, while he struggled to his feet.  
  
"Are you out of your mind"He yelled "I should have known better than to trust you and your mind. I am not that easy nor am I one of your toys to use and discard whenever you wish to do so. I have dealt with your kind for about millennia and I have learned lessons that you will never learn, young one. Do not dare to play the games with me because you will end up burned, trust me. Now if you will excuse me, I shall leave. I think I 've had enough of you for this day and years to come. I think I shall stay away from you while I am here in Mirkwood and I advise you to do the same."   
  
He quickly turned around and left the room without even the second glance. I was confused and my head started to feel the strange banging. I never felt such a shame, and the lust that I have felt had quickly died. I sat there wanting to cry, wanting to scream to curse, but the words didn't cooperate with me now. I suddenly became angry and anger turned into fury within seconds that passed. (How dare he refuse me.) I thought as I reached for the vase and broke it against the wall.( He did like that kiss. Why does he deny?  For this he shall pay with tears and pain, I swear. I will make him regret his rejection and his words. Broken shall his heart be when I am finished with him. I must have some control over my feelings to do this. The Marchwarden is tough, but he doesn't know who is he messing with) Those thoughts made me calm down little.   
  
So what if the plan A didn't work out, there will be other times for the revenge. I had so many plans already in my head and all I needed was patience and time. And that was what I had enough of.  
  
TBC................................................................ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer (see part 1)  
  
********************************************  
  
"You tried to seduce him." Frodo's mouth opened wide in surprise as he giggled.  
  
"Legolas, haven't you heard of the term 'taking things slowly' in the past. I mean, did you honestly think that Haldir would be a victim of your charms. He doesn't seem a soft type to me."  
  
"Frodo I was a different person back then. As I said before I was self assured, spoiled and I was a type of the person who would never get rejected. Haldir was the first one who had ever rejected me and that made me very angry."  
  
"Please continue, Legolas. I want to hear about your next plans to get Haldir into your grasps. If you had any good ones, that is. Frodo jokingly laughed and Legolas joined him.  
  
"Oh yes I had some plans. This is what happened......"  
  
***********************************  
  
Second Age   
  
I woke up late that morning with a slight headache. Whoever said that elves cannot get sick or feel any aches, had been very wrong. Apparently too much dwarven ale can make even the healthiest among the beings ache. After Haldir had left my room last night, I drowned my rejection and the fury in a bottle of the dwarven ale. No wonder my head felt like it was going to explode any minute now.  
  
I dressed myself and I went outside to get some air. The first thing I needed to do was  to find Haldir and to apologize for my last nights behavior. I didn't know where to start looking for him but apparently the luck was on my side this day. I turned around and I saw the silver haired elf sitting bellow the tree, his eyes fixed on the sky above. I came to his side and I coughed a little, making my presence known to him.  
  
He turned his head toward me and met my eyes.  
  
"Oh, it's you, your highness. What do you want?"  
  
He asked with a cold voice as he stood up and moved himself closer to me.  
  
"I.... wanted to apologize for the last night. My intentions were not foul and I didn't mean to seduce you last night, by that kiss. I don't know what came over me, was it wine or perhaps something else, I don't know. Please accept my apology." I looked at him with apologetic expression on my face, and his features softened a bit.  
  
But he still looked at me with a suspicious gaze as he tried to figure out what was behind my mask.  
  
"I don't know if your apology is sincere, your highness. Perhaps I should give you a chance to justify yourself, and if that happens I just want for us to be friends. Nothing else. Unless of course, you don't want friendship with common Marchwarden, like myself." Haldir said with the soft voice as his eyes avoided mine.  
  
"Of course, I will be your friend. And please call me Legolas. Haldir, you have my promise that I want press our relationship into something else."  
  
"Good. Then I accept your apology with open heart. Would you like to join me in the little walk."  
  
"Yes, I shall join you, if you don't mind. Where do you want to go."  
  
"Well, I was hoping that you could show me your favorite places, here in Mirkwood. You see, this is my first visit to your lovely home."  
  
"Sure, I will show you some of the places that I like. All right then. Follow me."  
  
I walked beside him as I thought about what to show him first. We were moving in the slow pace, as we conversed about the differences between our homes. I decided that first thing I wanted to show him was the waterfall beside the lake, that was hidden couple of miles deep into the forest.  
  
Of course this time I fetched the bow and the arrows from the practice area, and so did Haldir. We knew about the dangers that forest held and it was better to be prepared. It took us about an hour to come to the waterfall, and Haldir opened his mouth in amazement as he encountered the beauty of it. The rocks beside the waterfall looked so colorful and shiny, as if they were made from the rare diamonds. But it was not so. The rocks were plain, but the water that flew between them for centuries, made them rich with color and shine.  
  
Haldir sat down on the nearest rock and I joined him.  
  
"Legolas this place is so beautiful... What do you call this waterfall?"  
  
"Oh...It doesn't have any name. Why, should I name it."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you should come up with some name, worthy of it's beauty." He looked at me with his soft shiny eyes as he said that, and I nearly melted. I know that this friendship thing won't be so easy. I was so attracted to him, like the bee to a flower, and I wanted to eat him like the sweet delicious honey.  
  
I wanted to kiss him again but I stopped myself because I knew that I would chase him away. I looked at him as he admired the beauty of the waterfall and the rocks, but the only thing I admired at this time was him.  
  
The water looked inviting and the wicked idea came to my mind.  
  
"I am going swimming. Would you like to join me"  
  
"Yes I shall join you"  
  
I started to undress myself, and when I came to my leggings, Haldir's voice interfered.  
  
"Ummmm...You don't mean to swim naked, do you?" I could see that his face reddened and he bit his lip as the nervousness covered his features.  
  
"Yes, silly, I intend to. I always swim naked, anyway you don't have anything that I didn't see before. So stop acting like a shy maiden."  
  
"All right I will do it, but only if you turn around." His face took a deeper shade of red and I turned myself as I entered the water. I went deeper and deeper through the lake, and I turned around to check on Haldir. Haldir was already behind me and I wondered when did he get in so fast. I also wondered why the other elf was so shy. We stood there in the deepness of the lake as Haldir ignored my gaze and turned his face towards the waterfall. I touched him by the shoulder and he smiled at me shyly. The words were not spoken between us, as we stood still and he finally met my eyes. I was dumbstruck and I couldn't breathe as the uncomfortable silence took us away. I never felt this feeling that came over me, except maybe last night when that kiss happened, and it scared me a lot. As I looked into his eyes I felt this strange connection to this being, but the only touch we shared now, was that one of my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I think that we should get out of the water, before we turn into the prunes. I will go first." I said as I managed to pull myself from his eyes. I was running away from that specific feeling because it was something I didn't want to feel right now. I quickly got to the shore and I dressed myself with the speed. I turned my back to Haldir, giving him some privacy and chance to get dressed properly, as I tried to collect my thought. What was that feeling, I felt back there with Haldir? That question tortured me again and again.  
  
"So what is that next place you wanted to show me."  
  
"Hmm.. What? Oh, that is surprise. You shall see." The Haldir's words pulled me from my musings and I gave him a small smile.  
  
"Are you all right? Are you sure that you want to continue our walk."  
  
"Yes, I am all right. No need to worry about me. I was just lost in my thoughts."  
  
"Well, let us go then. The noon strikes two, and I missed my lunch. First we need to feed our stomachs before you show me that other special place of yours."  
  
"Of course. I am a little hungry myself. We shall stop by the kitchens and see if they have some leftovers from the lunch."  
  
As we went back my face held a winning smile, but I covered it every time Haldir looked at me. So plan B has already started and it was working perfectly well as I had imagined.  
  
TBC........... 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: sorry it's the short one,but more coming soon)  
  
It had passed couple of days since me and Haldir agreed to be on a good terms. Since then we became inseparable, and we got to know each other better. We usually sat under a tree, like today, and conversed about things, laughing at our mischievous stories. I never knew anybody who could warm my spirit, like Haldir did these times when we were together. I even told him about my father and mother, and my loneliness that I felt most of the life.  
  
Haldir listened to my tales very carefully and patiently because he understood most of the things that I was going through. I and him were almost alike in some ways more than another. He never knew his parents either, because they had died when he was a mere elfling. I had lost my mother when I was elfling too and my father, well, never cared for me or the rest of my siblings.  
  
Oh how bitter was my life, but at least I had someone to talk about my feelings, if only for certain  amount of time. I didn't mean to open myself deep to Haldir, because I knew that he wouldn't last long by my side, but something about him made it easier just to let go.  
  
He told me that he doesn't believe that my father is a bad parent, because after all the parents love is the special one, and every child needs to posses it. I told him that he doesn't know my father very well and that he should be thankful for that.  
  
There is one thing that I admired and was jealous about Haldir?s life. That thing was his love and care for his brothers and I wished too many times that I had siblings like that. All of my brothers and sisters were pompous type of people and only thing that they cared about were themselves.   
  
As our conversation went on we heard some commotion right behind our backs, coming from the courtyard. Two identical faces were coming toward us and I smiled at them. Elladan and Elrohir, Lord Elrond's sons from Imladris, were fighting as usual and their voices were quite loud.  
  
"I told you not to talk to me anymore. You have said enough, Elrohir."  
  
"But I am telling you the truth. You always pick the lovers who will use you and run you down later."  
  
"I've had enough, Elrohir. I don't need your lectures right now, brother."  
  
I decided to ask them what they were about. I turned to Haldir and met his confusing look and I smiled at him, giving him a small nudge with my elbow.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, are you two fighting again. What is it about this time, I hope it is not the silly cake like last time." I chuckled as I met Elladan's angered gaze and Elrohir's soft one.  
  
"AI Legolas, please don't ask. Elrohir, started it really. Now if you will excuse me, I must go and try to escape my other bad half." Elladan furiously turned himself and left toward the caves.  
  
"Elladan wait..." His twin turned too, leaving very confused elves behind them to sit under the tree.  
  
"What was that all about?" Haldir asked as he tried not to laugh about all of this.  
  
"Ummm...Don't mind them. That was one of their fits, but they will be all right about hour or so."  
  
"You seem to know them very well." Haldir asked as he started to turn a leaf between his fingers.  
  
"Yes, I knew them since I was the elfling. They thought me about some battle skills and we became sort of friends, when I was staying in Imladris"  
  
"I saw them couple of times when they visited Lothlorien, but I never got to know them, nor did I utter any words with them."  
  
I wanted to change subject so I scanned the questions in my head that I didn't get to ask him yet.  
  
"So, Haldir, if you don't mind me asking, but....have you got lover back  there in Lothlorien.  
  
"No, I don't have one. I never found time to commit myself to one person or just to...Why do you ask?" Haldir blushed under my searching gaze and I smiled little at him.  
  
"OOO,nothing.Never mind,I was just curious." I turned my head to the right as I tried to avoid Haldir's eyes and I saw Elrohir chasing Elladan through the trees.  
  
"Oh those two"I openly laughed as I saw twins acting quite foolishly. Haldir joined me and I was glad for the twins sudden interruption out of this embarrassing situation, and that question that I asked Haldir earlier. I reminded myself to stop asking any personal questions because I would ruin the opportunity of being friend with Haldir. Only thing I had to do is to take this with steady pace, seduce him and send him his own way later.  
  
But the more I got to know him the hardest this game would be to play. I looked at him and his smile and my heart stopped beating. There it was again this sudden urge to be closer to him, to hold him but I did not understand why. Suddenly I lowered my head so it was closer to Haldir's and I brushed the small kiss upon his lips.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise and I pulled away, remembering what I had just done. I expected for Haldir to move away and to give me a lecture, but he just stayed still, still little in the shock as he searched my face.  
  
"I am sorry. I won't do it again...I don't know what came over me." Haldir didn't respond to my words and I wondered if beyond that shocked expression lay wave of anger that was getting ready to be released. Out of the sudden my breath was knocked out of me as his lips captured mine in a breathtaking kiss. I couldn't believe this was happening and that I was being pulled in the heat that was Haldir. He moved me closer to him and I relished the sweetness of his lips.  
  
But what happened fast, it finished itself with the same speed, like did our kiss. Two voices I heard and Haldir pulled himself from me. Elladan and Elrohir stood behind us with the smug smiles on their faces as they crossed their arms. Haldir stood up abruptly and suddenly fled from our tree in the fast pace, not giving me a chance to even call after him. I knew that the kiss we shared was something that Haldir was so scared off and that he was running from the only thing we were seeking those moments when we kissed. That thing was intimacy.  


	6. Chapter 6

Warning:Unbetaed,need beta for HWM  
  
few url's;  
  
my site;  http://www.angelfire.com/al4/legolas_woods  
  
my group; http://groups.yahoo.com/group/kikislotrslashfics  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Legolas, can't you just skip those intimate moments, like kissing, in your story. It makes me a bit uncomfortable. "Frodo chuckled and twisted his hands, as he saw my visible dreamy expression.  
  
"My dear hobbit, intimacy is the part of the life. But if you insist I will skip those little details." I grinned and I pulled at my tunic which was little wrinkled from the sitting.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. I love the romantic stories, but these days darkness is all that occupies my life. I wish that I have any fond memories of love, so I can remember what life is when it is filled with  that feeling."  
  
"Don't tell me that you are inexperienced in the ways of love, my friend. You cannot tell me that the darkness is all you feel. I've seen your eyes flickering when one certain hobbit  is around you. You love him, don't you."  
  
"Legolas, Shhh. Somebody may hear you." Frodo placed the hand on my lips, stopping the other words in process.  
  
"Oh, somebody is keeping a secret. Do not worry young one, your secret is safe with me." I said with a teasing voice and Frodo's face turned ripe red.  
  
"Legolas...how do you know, about.. hrmm ...."  
  
"Frodo, I am an elf and I am gifted with a good eyesight. And besides everybody can see it that you are in love with him. Pity he doesn't see it, but he might, if you confess it to him."  
  
"Legolas, it is too late. I don't know if I will survive this peril, and  we are facing too many dangers to really think about what love really mans for us."  
  
"It is never too late. Maybe for me it is, but for you it is not. I let my love go a long time ago and I regretted it ever since. My life is empty without Haldir, and although I hold Aragorn's favor it's just not the same. I love Haldir and I will try to win his heart once again while I am here in Lothlorien, but I seriously doubt he will take me back." My eyes were filled with the sadness and Frodo saw the depth of the emotions that were kept  hidden inside of myself. I suddenly remembered that day, when I made a wager with my former lover and when I thought that the game was surely on my side. I clearly saw it like it was yesterday as the twins gazes turned serious and they gave me an almost deathly glare. That was the first time I felt like a monster, but that didn't stop me on my way to become most famous seducer and later most hated one in the Mirkwood.  
  
"Legolas, what are you thinking?" Frodo asked me as he arched his brow in a question.  
  
"I am thinking about the day when I made a bet with my ex lover, and the person who the bet was about, was Haldir. Valar, there is no hope that he will never forgive me for that. Centuries had passed, but I clearly remember it like it was now."  
  
"You never know, Legolas. He can't hold those things against you for long, because at that time you were very young. And young people sometimes tend to make mistakes. Now, tell me about that day. I want to know what happened."  
  
"Of course. I shall continue."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had passed couple of the hot summer days since Haldir bestowed that beautiful kiss under the tree, and after that he just strangely disappeared. I tried to find him all around Mirkwood, but it seemed to me that he had been avoiding me. I walked in the gardens, graced by some shade, thinking about what to do next to win Galadrhim's favor. Kiss was something that lingered with me, because I still could recall the other's taste and his sweet breath on my lower lip. Strange how that scratch of intimate moment got me all giddy inside, making my head spin every time I remembered that two  second's of the rapture.  
  
(Was I falling in love?) I couldn't tell, because the love was something unrecognizable to me even when the all signs pointed in one direction. (Haldir's direction)  
  
So caught up I was in my thoughts that day, that I didn't notice bumping into Olwe, my former lover and the rudest guard I have ever met. I didn't know what I saw in him in my younger days, well maybe except his well formed body but otherwise this elf was the complete waste of time. He flashed the wicked grin as he saw me, and I prayed to Valar to send me some kind of the escape from this  inescapable conversation. Behind Olwe there were three other guards, two of them had already shared the bed with me but I couldn't put their names together. (Oh, well. I don't need to know all the elves by the name in this realm ). I grinned as I checked the third elf which was new one to my eye.  
  
He looked very young, almost elfling, with the golden hair that reached to his hips and bright green eyes that were most enchanting. I wondered how my eye missed that beauty and I decided that later much later when I finish with Haldir, this elfling would be mine.  
  
"Ah, Olwe. What brings you to the gardens this lovely afternoon."  
  
"Legolas. How nice to see you. Actually you are the reason what brings me to gardens. I wish to speak with you."  
  
"Go on. Speak." I told him, and my eyes started to scan the young elf's body. Olwe must have noticed it because he frowned and he brought his hand to my jaw, tilting my head so I can see his eyes.  
  
"See something you like over there, princeling."  
  
Olwe said in the mocking tone and my anger started working as I pushed his hand from my face.  
  
"Olwe! If you still want your hands attached to your body, I suggest you don't touch me. Are we clear? And yes I was looking at the elfling behind you. He is the lovely vision, isn't he."I  flashed the predatory smile at the young one, and surprisingly enough the elfling gave me a shy smile which made him look so adorable.  
  
"I really wouldn't know that because he is my youngest brother, and he is out of the reach to you. Do not try anything or I will be forced to kill you." Olwe said in the cold tone and he turned his head to the young one. "Amdir, leave us." Olwe called for his brother in the slightly angered tone, and the youngling obeyed, leaving with his head bowed down.  
  
"So you needed to speak to me. About what, may I ask." I requested  the answer again, wanting to make this conversation as short as possible.  
  
Olwe gave me a calculating look as he started to speak, and I knew that the other elf was up to something.  
  
"I saw you and Marchwarden at the lake five days ago and I saw how intimate you've become. The servant also told me about the kiss that happened under the tree, and gossip is spreading around that  Haldir had rejected you. I just came here to rub it in your face, princeling. It seems  to me that you are loosing your touch."  
  
"My, my. Me loosing my touch. Oh Olwe, you don't know how wrong you are and what my plans are for that prickly Marchwarden. I am not loosing my touch. I am just beginning my game that I used to play with you in the past. Do you remember that game, you were burned participant once upon the time. Now it is just Haldir's turn to be that chosen player."  
  
"Oh aren't we a little arrogant. I've heard about Haldir and I must say he is the tough skin, that one. His loins won't fail him and he will reject your attentions, my fair one. He is not easy player and maybe this time you will end up burned. Oh, I see a bet coming. What say you, Legolas."  
  
"I suppose the bet is about this game of mine. Isn't it?" I sneered. "Fine I will bet but under the one condition. If I succeed and if I win Haldir's favor, I get to have your brother for one night.  
  
"What? I don't accept it, choose any other condition but leave my brother out of it."  
  
"No! Either that or there will be no bet." I grinned at the angry elf and I knew for the fact that he won't be able to resist this challenge. Olwe stood still thinking, as he rubbed his jaw with his fingers, and he flashed the scanning look toward me.  
  
"Arghhh..  Fine, I accept your condition, but you can have him just for one night.But...  my condition is; if I win, and Haldir refuses you, I get to have you for a year, and I will be your only lover during that time. Do you accept that." He said in the wicked tone as the other two elves behind him laughed and I gave them a cold look, warning them to stop.  
  
"Yes, I do. T'will be my pleasure beating you, oh, and your brothers too if I am not wrong. Please excuse me now, Olwe.I need to find my lost Marchwarden." I turned my form and I left him without giving him chance to reply. I felt bored while talking to him and I didn't want to extend this torture any more. While I passed the statue of my grandfather, who had been lost in the Battle of the Last Alliance, I saw Elladan and Elrohir but something about them changed as they looked at me. They were quite angry and their glances were full of the surprising fury, and I stopped myself on my tracks to investigate their strange behaviors.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir what is wrong. Are you angry at me. What had I done?" The questions kept pouring out like the rain but they still watched me with those scornful expressions, and I felt uncomfortable for the first time in my life.  
  
"Legolas, it is not our business to pry into your private conversations, but we couldn't help but overhear that display in the gardens earlier. Legolas, the bet?  Haldir is not the thing you can wager upon. Now we see what cold elf you really are, and now we know for sure that the rumors spreading about you are really true." They turned their backs on me and they left in a hurry after giving me a quick lecture about the bet they encountered in the gardens. My mouth opened wide in a shock, as I realized that the twins may become major obstacle in my game. (Oh, Valar. They will tell him.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait you actually did bet on Haldir. Didn't you?" I nodded. "Valar, this story is getting more interesting by minute. I cannot believe that you were an ice cold person back then." Frodo laughed a little and his face grew serious when he saw my expression that was filled with despair.  
  
"Yes, so I was. I changed a little over the years that had passed, but Haldir and the things I had done to him are hunting me forever. I wish that I can erase my past and start over."  
  
"Heh, all of us on Arda wish that about our past but it is not going to happen." Frodo's eyes shifted and he gasped as he saw something behind my back.   Curiosity got the best of me and I turned too, and in the process I met the pair of the gray eyes piercing through me. Haldir stood several feet behind me and he kept looking at me with indifferent expression upon his face. His eyes burned me and I hardly resisted a urge to go over there, to get closer to him. Our gazes were locked for about a minute and suddenly he disappeared among the trees leaving the empty space behind him, along with my empty soul.  
  
"I knew it." Hobbit beside me squeaked and I jumped a little, as he pulled me from the depth of my thoughts.  
  
"Huh, what?" I asked confusingly and I was thankful that the night had covered a deep blush on my face.  
  
"He still feels something for you, no matter what happened in the past. Did you see how he looked at you. It was a look of the longing."  
  
"Frodo, you are wrong. It was not a look of the longing. (Or was it I wasn't sure.)  
  
"Legolas, were you blind. Did you not looked at him right now. For someone with the elvish sight you can poorly see the things that are right in front of you."  
  
"Hmmm...maybe my brain stopped working for a minute there. Do you realize that this was the first time he bestowed a glance upon me, since we ventured to Lothlorien. Strange, isn't it."  
  
"No, it is not. You may have not seen it but he did steal couple of glances in your direction while we were traveling. I wondered about that, but I guess now I know why."  
  
"Mister Frodo, there you are. You got me worried sick." Sam emerged from the trees catching his breath while he stopped running.  
  
"Sam, do not worry. I am taking some rest here under the trees and I am conversing with Legolas. I want to spend night here, because this place feels somehow comfortable to me. Could you fetch me couple of the blankets from the campsite, and tell the others where we are. Frodo smiled deeply at his friend and I could see a true concern in the Sam's eyes.  
  
"Sure, Frodo. I will inform the others and I'll get you couple of the blankets. Do you want me to get you something to eat. I noticed that you didn't eat at all today. I'll bring you something from the site."  
  
"No, I am not hungry. Thanks for your concern Sam, but I'll be fine here with Legolas." Sam glanced over to me and he gave me a small smile, before he replied to Frodo and disappeared the same way he came from.  
  
"Legolas, are you going continue with your tale. I want to hear more, about the bet and about you and Haldir."  
  
"Yes, I will. Are you sure you are not tired, little one."  
  
"No, I don't feel like sleeping tonight and I will get some rest eventually while I am here in Lothlorien. But I have to admit something to you; your story mends a Gandalf's loss a little. Now, tell me. What happened next." Frodo urged me to continue and I smiled at the other's visible curiosity. I guess Gandalf was right: Hobbit's really are surprising creatures.  
  
"All right. Well, this is how the story continues.....  
  
TBC.....  
  
(Ok,I don't like this chapter,but I hope you all will.I am sorry for delay,but my father passed away 2 month's ago and I didn't get to write much.OO must not forget,thank's Lady of Legolas for your bobbit choice.It fit's perfectly in my story.)  
  
  


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Elves are not mine or any creatures in this story, well accept the OC's I throw at ya sometimes. I don't make the money of this so I am not trying to make these chapies perfect. I do this just for fun.  
  
A/N:Just one more thingy.I made this as Haldir POV and although this story was meant to be purely from Legolas POV, I couldn't help myself. I hope y'all don't mind.Betaed my Mima.Special thankies to May for being my muse sometimes.LOL  
  
PART 7:  
  
*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**  
  
**The days when your life doesn't seem to exist are happening to me right now. The emptiness is everything I feel and love for my children is all that is keeping me on Arda, when the faith is taking the last breath from me. I don't know how long I will last, and last I must till my younger treasure Legolas find his own way in this path of living. I pray to Valar that all my children will be happy and not unlucky like me now.   
  
Cursed be that day when I fell in love with the elf whose attentions were pointed to somewhere else. I only hope that Thranduil and his lover would rot in hell, because I know that they will enjoy the day of my final breath. I just hope that my treasures, my children would eventually see the truth and find out what kind of person their father really is.**  
  
Those words my mother wrote pain me more then I can show. She lived her life without any drop of happiness or love, Thranduil didn't spare for his wife.   
  
I turned out just like him in some ways and I can only fix some things I did, but I can never be forgiven.   
  
Yes, I am cursed, but I can only hope that someday the sparkle of the happiness would shine for me and maybe that under some circumstances I would end up in the Haldir's arms.   
  
One can only hope and wish for faith to take hi to that place. But wishes can sometimes turn foul and one only losses his soul in the persistent wishing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haldir's POV  
  
Why in all of the places on this Arda, fellowship had to come here, and for Valar's sake why did Legolas join their companionship. I hoped that elf had died all those years I didn't see him, but NO, his pestering form is still alive and well even today.   
  
I would have shot him myself if the opportunity or Rumil gave me a chance, but sometimes your siblings know what is best for their brother.   
  
Well, I cannot say that I will keep my promise to Rumil and maybe my arrow will still find it's way to Legolas's betraying heart. Although elves don't get sick, seeing Legolas here in Lorien makes me sick to my stomach.   
  
What, (and I will use this phrase that men use sometimes when they are mad), *the fuck* is he doing here? Why did he join the fellowship? Why every time I am trying to forget him, he shows up and spoils everything for me.   
  
Why didn't I kill him when I had a chance?   
  
Now to put this in a more dramatic way: Why? Valar Why?   
  
And this night his eyes don't give me any peace as I feel him watching me from the corner of my eye.   
  
My form responds to his watchful gaze and I respond intentionally as I always would when he was in my presence.  
  
But suddenly he disappears from the trunk that he sat on taking his rest, and my curiosity got the best of me, as I begin to search for him through the trees.   
  
Secretly in my mind I hope he is all right, but the wicked part of me wishes that the Wargs had eaten him peace by peace.   
  
How confusing is my mind when it comes to him.   
  
Some days I want to love him but the in the split of the second later I want to slit his throat.   
  
And what fine throat that (I am gonna use other expression familiar to men) *slut* has. And he is indeed Mirkwood's slut.   
  
He spent most of his life spreading his legs to the other elves, taking and giving pleasure to others, as it eventually had became his addiction.   
  
He is known to our people as the sneakiest, lowest creature that had ever walked this Arda and he will stay that way for as long as he lives.   
  
What I wonder the most is why did Elrond let him join this quest.   
  
Did Legolas bed that old elf so he can get that honor and maybe become the most famous elf in Arda.  
  
I will never understand that half-elf, Elrond.   
  
Why did he put the faith of Middle-Earth in hands of the most irresponsible elf?  
  
I guess I will never know why, because I won't dare to ask and I don't want to know any answers.   
  
I only want to stay away from Legolas while he is here and survive those days with him being around. He burned me once, and he will not get that chance again.   
  
But I am weird too sometimes and I ask myself why do I search for him now when I should be going toward the other direction.   
  
Far away from him, that is. My brain is opposing my body but my body has a mind of it's own. I keep moving and then I stop as I see him siting with that small hobbit by his side.   
  
The hobbit is the one who saw me first and after a few seconds Legolas turned and looked me in the eyes.   
  
I was almost turned to fiery stone, and his eyes almost incinerated me at the spot. I kept my gaze on the colder side, but I knew then and there I wanted Legolas more than I ever did before.  
  
I had to escape this uncomfortable crash and I left without giving him a second glance.   
  
My body felt hot and my head was spinning, making me lightheaded as I sat down on the tree trunk. I was bewitched again with that elf, like in the past, and I knew I had to do something to stop this madness whirling in my head.   
  
Every time I remembered him and the way we were before I found out how deceitful my lover could be, I wish that I could forgive him and ask him to be with me again.   
  
But I knew that action would hurt me more, because his heart is cold and it cannot be held in my favor.  
  
After all, he is now involved with that man Aragorn, and I wondered what kind of weird sickness had befallen Legolas to pick that smelly man for a lover.   
  
His tastes became more unusual in picking lovers, because in the past he picked only beautiful elves for one time rump.   
  
Gods, it even pain's me to think about him so I will do myself a favor and stop thinking at all.   
  
But that decision never helps because somewhere deep inside of me, laid heart that loves him still.   
  
I will never admit that to him again but it is good to know for the hearts sake that I am still capable of that feeling.  
  
I wish that the past was the happy one for me and Prince was the mate of my life, but things sometimes turn out badly and they can never be right again.   
  
Not even if you waste the wishes on that thought but your heart knows otherwise.  
  
Since Legolas my life has been wasted in the many bottles of the wine and loneliness that sometimes can eat the ones soul.   
  
I don't mind this life I am living and if I cannot change my past I can as well waste my future away.   
  
There is not much difference between wasted life and the life lived in the happiness, in which everything blooms and doesn't fade away.   
  
Broken hearted only know how much of their person had been taken away by that last hug or kiss you received from your former lover, and how much suffering can change one person in the passing of the day.   
  
Changed I had become, more away from this world, and more pulled away from any company I would usually seek during empty unbearable nights.   
  
Nothing can make this life better for me, well, truthfully I deceive myself thinking that nothing can do that.   
  
Legolas could make my life worth something, but getting involved with him again would bring me more pain.   
  
And pain is something I couldn't bear right now, because I still didn't heal from the last split of my heart, Legolas caused with his foul ways.   
  
I hate that every thought usually comes back to him, but I cannot help myself.   
  
I still need him, secretly in my heart and my hostility toward him would change if I choose to get closer to him.  
  
I would get myself lost in those eyes and those lips again, and nobody could save me this time from the doom I would cause to myself.  
  
No, it is better to linger in the shadow and to think what future would be if the past didn't spoil everything for me.   
  
I would certainly be happy and I would have the lover my heart adored, if the faith didn't choose to trick me and bury my soul into the pitch of the misery.   
  
Yes, it is certainly true about that old saying Men usually utter when their lives turn the wrong way; *Misery loves company*, and I have been it's companion for about this bitter century that passed.   
  
Oh Valar how I wish that I can make myself invisible sometimes, but every time I tend to disappear, my siblings find the way to bring me back.   
  
They turn to me as their leader and I act to be strong just for them, but if they knew real broken elf and coward in me they would abandon me in the flash of the second.   
  
I tend to think of myself as a coward for living this life and being afraid to fade away, but the truth is I made the choice to die long time ago, but some kind of the force kept me living, breathing and moving.   
  
That meddling force in the other words made a living corpse out of me.   
  
Yes, I was heartbroken twice in the past, once before Legolas, but every time I lay in my death bed, something just wouldn''t let me die.   
  
Many times I counted myself amongst the dead, but I cannot be in that category because I am still drawing a breath on this Arda.   
  
As I sometimes say I had died twice and I had been awoken twice, but every time I came back different and insane.   
  
I don't know how I count those days of immortality and I pretend that everything is all right, but I know that I cannot deceive some people about my well being.   
  
The only person that somewhat knows my deepest troubles is Lady Galadriel and she digs deep inside of me with that gift of hers, but I know that most of the times she fails in her quest to figure me out.   
  
I kept some things to myself and I don't want them to surface out. I will still live my life and fight my battles without any aid, because I choose to do it alone.   
  
Once I had allowed someone close and I only got the heartbreak that is doomed to last.   
  
I can only imagine that my life had turned different way, but at the end of the day my empty arms reveal the truth, the truth called no other name than loneliness.   
  
Loneliness is most of the times chosen by it's participant, and it is only safe place the one can turn to if he was often burned in past.  
  
Loneliness can sometimes be dreary and boring thing but it will protect and keep me safe from the temptations of the heart.   
  
And Legolas was the one temptation that cannot be removed from my heart, and it would take an army of warriors to remove him from my mind completely.   
  
Everything is doomed to change in the cycles of the time but the only thing that always stays in front of my eyes is his face and those mystical eyes.  
  
I remember the first time I met him. He was a mere elfling of five hundred summers and I must have been entranced by him from the first glance.   
  
I rescued him from the Wargs and at that time he reacted with hostility toward me, not even thanking me for saving his life.   
  
I remember that the most bewitching thing about him were those eyes, that hid the pain in the depts of those blue orbs.   
  
He wasn't a happy elf back then and I assume he isn't one now either. I think his sadness has to do something with his family or maybe only his father.  
  
That day was his birthday, and every time I met him, his cold attitude always chased me away, and I thought that he was very much spoiled and most pompous idiot I have ever had chance to encounter.   
  
I cannot figure out what made him so hostile and deceiving all those years ago.   
  
Did the pain inside of him act like a weapon in his mind, and he needed to hurt others to revenge what was done to him in the past?   
  
I guess I will never be the one to figure him out, and all those pestering memories should be locked away in my history.   
  
To remember him before he had broken my heart is very much annoying and only Valar knows the deepest secrets of Legolas's mind.  
  
Only thing for me to do after I escort fellowship to Caras Galadgon was to escape to Northern Borders.   
  
I will not stay here and make fool out myself again just to amuse someone greatly.  
  
My anger is still here with me and I cannot promise myself that I would not hurt him when the faith would give me a chance.  
  
If I linger here any longer he would not survive the first dawn in Lorien's talan, and killing the elf for revenge is not worthy spending time in Celeborn's dungeons.   
  
Legolas may not know in what danger he is from me and he doesn't know what kind of darkness his actions provoked in me, but if he knew he would realize that he needs to stay away, far away from me.   
  
My fury is the only emotion that is powerful tool of my own making, and it lingers inside of me from waking day till every sleepless night.   
  
Person once bitten was thaught how to add the poison to the bite he received. Strangely to say that most educated person and victim is me.  
  
TBC    


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They are all Tolkien's, I am just borrowing them and I shall return all of them when I am done.  
  
A? N: I know, I know, I am a terrible person for ignoring this fic for so long, but rest assured that it will be finished soon. I have so many projects to do and I am gonna make some time to bring this one to finish line. Review's are appreciated. lol  
  
Few Url's:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas POV  
  
(Second Age)  
  
My victory was so near. My heart didn't stray from it's goal nor did my mind negotiate with any reasonable thoughts.   
  
My patience was gone and I needed to act before the twins would destroy my *well- planned* game.   
  
I wasn't the one who would give up on something which was a great fun for me, at that time, and the bet I made with Olwe was something I never intended to loose.   
  
All I need to do is play my way and win a Marchwarden's favor and from there on, the path would be clear, while I would do my best to rid myself of his presence.  
  
First thing and only important thing in this game, was that I needed to get into his pants.   
  
That was something which was not easy, because Haldir was very sensitive around that subject.   
  
I needed to move with haste and do my job, before he would even figure out what happened.   
  
Then I would mock him and call him weakling because of his easy submission to me, and I would claim I felt nothing when we coupled. Easy task, but truthfully it was a really strenuous to do.  
  
I would need to do it tonight if I wanted to collect my virgin prize by tomorrow, which is Olwe's delicious brother, and I needed to make haste if I wanted the successful results.  
  
I remembered some of my tactics in the past and I realized that some of them would serve it's purpose this time.  
  
My devious plan included messing with some unknown potent herbs and secretly slipping them into the Haldir's drink this eve, when we would dine together.  
  
I would first have to go to Master alchemist and collect some of them, without his knowledge of course, then I would mix some into the bottle of wine, which was intended only for Haldir this night.  
  
I had 'had' enough of our hanging out together these past few days, and I had felt that today was the day I would do something about it.   
  
*And do it I shall. * I thought to myself as the wicked grin lined up my face, and I stood up from the chair I had been siting on;making a search for my lost Marchwarden.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
(Second Age)  
  
"Haldir, I had finally found you. Where have you been?" I released a breath of relief and my eyes flashed with a fake concern, as I spotted the larger elf, standing around the practicing field.  
  
"I have been around."   
  
Haldir responded while he didn't raise his head from the grassy floor; as he shivered, and that small action made me wonder why was Haldir acting so pensive around me.   
  
I thought that maybe the twins had told him about my bet, but I couldn't see any traces of the anger in his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you call for me. I would have joined you." I came a little closer to Haldir, but the other elf took the step back, his suspicious gaze piercing me thoroughly  
  
"I preferred to be alone this afternoon. Besides, I didn't want to distract you from any duty you have been appointed to do."   
  
Haldir turned his back to me and he sighed, while his thoughts became deeply troubled by something.   
  
I knew he was thinking about that kiss and the meaning of it, but I didn't want to broach this subject from a new, as I settled myself to observe the nervous Lorien elf.  
  
His face carried a troubled mask and I wondered what was scaring him so much.   
  
Was he afraid of closeness or had he been hurt before? Maybe that was why he was guarding himself from the new pain? I knew I couldn't care less about his past or about his lingering pains. That didn't stop me from possessing this elf.  
  
With me he would know only the pain and humiliation, and if he was hurt before, then it would be my pleasure to hurt his pride some more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Present time)  
  
"Legolas"Frodo gasped and I couldn't help but smile at the small shocked expression, hobbit showed on his face.  
  
"I was a bad person back then, Frodo. I was a child of a thousand summers, still clinging to my diapers. If I had knew then what I know now, I would have never attempted to do that."  
  
"But, that was still not right. How could you even think about doing that?"   
  
Frodo wondered and he shook his head in a negative motion, and I wondered if I have indeed grew wiser over these years.   
  
I wondered if the same heart lingered in me or had some changes transpired over the given time.   
  
I wasn't sure if I could trust myself and my correct judgment anymore.  
  
"I don't know. I reckon that thinking about it is worse than actually doing it, and I have done both. I don't think I knew myself back then as I do now, and trust me; now I really have knowledge of what I am capable to do."   
  
Legolas sighed and he closed his eyes a little, relaxing them in the darkness of the night.  
  
'I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just, well, I never knew anyone with a such interesting history and I just got so carried away with this story of yours. Please continue."   
  
Frodo's eyes flickered in the dark and Legolas kindly smiled at his companion, while his mind returned to his unfinished story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Second Age)  
  
*With me he would know only the pain and humiliation, and if he was hurt before, then it would be my pleasure to hurt his pride some more. *  
  
"Legolas what do you want." Haldir asked, with the exasperated tone and I grinned at the irritated guard, flashing the small smile at his direction.  
  
"I wanted to ask you if you would dine with me tonight, in my quarters." The words were delivered in a soft tone and Haldir turned to me, with his brow arching in the posing question.  
  
'Why?" Haldir asked and I let one small irritating sigh, calming myself a little, before I uttered the clear reply.  
  
'Because I enjoy your companionship and I had missed it today. That's why?" I uttered a short reply; hoping Haldir had bought it, because I didn't want to waste any more time here than necessary.  
  
I still needed to make some preparations for the dinner tonight, and I also needed to visit the alchemist, so I could steal some herbs from his table.  
  
"If that is the reason, then I must decline." Haldir's refusal was not something I had expected, but I knew some ways that I could use to coax him into agreeing.  
  
"If that is your real answer, then I will not accept it, Haldir. I will see you tonight at seven thirty, sharp. Have a nice afternoon?"   
  
I flashed him a wicked smile and I winked at him, leaving him confused and flustered at the same time.   
  
I knew he would not resist my offer and that he would make his appearance tonight at my quarters.   
  
I knew I had fulfilled the first step of my plan, and now I had to make sure that Haldir wouldn't find out what I really was about.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Haldir's POV  
  
(Present time)  
  
I would have released a growl, if my voice cooperated with me right now. I was heading back to check on my brothers and their posts when I bumped into that smelly human Aragorn, again.  
  
He was accompanied by that pestering dwarf and I couldn't help but wonder how did that *short being* survived in a Legolas's presence, all that time while they were traveling together.   
  
It must have been some miracle that kept Princeling calm in front of the dwarf, and had kept him from slaying a hairy creature.  
  
And then there was this human Aragorn. He always glared daggers at me, when he brushed beside me. I observed him as he lowered himself beside the tree trunk, huffing softly, while his tired body slumped into the sitting position.   
  
Dwarf moved away from us and I knew that Aragorn's angry gaze was pointed just at me.  
  
"What? Why you gaze at me so, Aragorn son of Arathorn. Do I have something on my face?"   
  
I hissed as my temper grew short and I arched the eyebrow, while my eyes lingered on the weary Ranger.  
  
"There is no problem, Marchwarden of Lorien. Why do you ask?"   
  
Aragorn replied in the cold tone and I had some strong urge to rip the Strider's smelly head off.  
  
"Then, why do you stare at me?" I mocked and he turned his gaze away from me.   
  
I knew something heavy was on the human's mind and I suspected that it had something to do with Legolas.  
  
"Because I despise you. I despise you, because you posses the heart of the elf I had loved all of my life."   
  
That sudden reply was not something I had expected, and I wondered what was the Ranger babbling about. I never possessed Legolas's heart.   
  
Why was he being so jealous when I kept my distance from *his* princeling and I didn't even speak to him, except for that formal greeting we exchanged on the platform.  
  
"Have you been drinking, Ranger." I released an unexpected chuckle.  
  
"I assure you that your calculations are wrong, my friend. You may rest your troubles, Aragorn, because there is nothing going on between me and your sweet little Prince."   
  
Those last few words I uttered in a cynical tone and Aragorn just looked at me with a surprise in his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure."   
  
Aragorn asked, with his shaky voice and I smelled the traces of alcohol around him, confirming my suspicions that he was indeed drunk.  
  
'Yes, I am sure, Why do you question me about Legolas and the matters of his heart. I would say to you, to heed my words of the warnings, and this time they are only about *your* fair princeling . Never surrender your heart to the person not worthy of it, and you may believe me when I say that Legolas is someone who is really unworthy of your heart. I pity you Ranger, because you are already bewitched by his charms."   
  
I turned myself around and left, leaving the drunk and suspicious Ranger to himself.   
  
I felt sorry for him because he was the next victim on the Legolas's list of the 'lost souls'.   
  
The Ranger loved Legolas but what he didn't know was that, Legolas would never offer him his cold heart.  
  
I was only glad I was not that naive victim this time.  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine as simple as that.  
  
A? N: Okay one more chapie is here. In this chapter I created an OC called Shmacky a.k.a. (the-toasted-hobbit) who is a Pippin's brother. I don't know if Pip had any siblings so I took liberty in creating one for him.  
  
Pwiz Review.lol  
  
My site: http://www.angelfire.com/al4/legolas_woods  
  
My Group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/kikislotrslashfics  
  
My LJ: http://www.livejournal.com/users/kikisocrazy  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Legolas POV  
  
Second Age)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A knock on the door, brought me up from my revirie.I looked around the room and I congratulated myself on the exceptional display in front of me.  
  
In the middle of my room lay a small dinning table for two, decorated in the fashion of the spring leaves.  
  
Beside it lay a two chairs, royally designed in the same color as the table was. Upon the table lay dinning utensils and beside it, on the moving cart, were located the various trays of food.  
  
I opened the door of my room and I smiled when I saw *him* standing there beside the door frame, his face drowned with uncertainty.  
  
"I knew you would come. Come in, Haldir." I showed him in, with the gentle tug on his sleeve, and I glanced upon him while his eyes flickered around my room.  
  
"I didn't want to come, but I thought it would be rude to decline your offer." I looked at him with a small mischievous smile plastered on my face.  
  
I saw that a light blue shirt he wore reflected the color of his eyes, and although they were gray, they still were the most enchanting things I had ever saw.   
  
The guardian was the sight for a sore eyes, with his lightly colored attire and a silver hair braided in the warrior's fashion.  
  
I was admiring the other elf and I didn't even notice that he was staring at me; the question clearly written on his handsome face.  
  
"What?" He asked me and I pulled my eyes from his body, reprehending myself for being so transparent.  
  
I shook my head as I tried to dislodge some wicked thoughts that whirled around my head and I replied.  
  
"Oh, Nothing. I was just lost in my thoughts. Oh, silly me, I haven't even offered you a seat. Please sit down." I pointed at the free chair beside the dinning table and I moved myself to the cabinet, pulling a few bottles of the wine from it's side drawers.   
  
I had stolen these from the wine cellar earlier today, and I had to hide them in a case my father found out there were some missing on the shelves.  
  
I also labeled the *drugged* bottle of the wine with the blue label, and I poured some of it in the empty glass, stealing a glance toward the nervous Marchwarden.   
  
I poured myself a glass of the apple juice from the pitcher and I left the cabinet, carrying two glasses and handing one to Haldir. He accepted it without the question and he started drinking almost immediately, and I knew that the drugging him tonight would be a very easy task.  
  
He didn't even complain about the taste of the wine, and I knew it was almost the time to go to the second step of my plan.  
  
****  
  
And slowly this evening went on. He was being quiet and so was I, indulging himself in the food in front of him and intentionally ignoring my presence.  
  
I filled the second glass of wine and I handed it to him again, keeping the bottle with a *blue label* on the dinning table, this time.  
  
His eyes were somewhat glassy and I knew that the drug was taking it's affect on him. I didn't eat much, but I enjoyed watching him succumb to the potent herbs.  
  
After a while he even started speaking, although his words were becoming tangled and lost, I patiently listened and pretended that I wanted to hear it all.  
  
He talked to me about his brother's mischievous ways, and sometimes an occasional deformed smile was showed on his face, but something about his demeanor troubled me deeply, as I realized he had some trouble with catching his breath.  
  
I covered my suspicions, deciding that nothing was wrong with him, and I concluded that his behavior was mostly affected by those potent herbs. I placed my hand upon his very lightly, and I saw that his expression became alarmed.  
  
I knew that I was moving all too fast, but I didn't want to stop. My eyes radiated a heated look, as I gazed upon him, and I raised myself from the chair; gracefully moving my body to his direction.   
  
He was looking confused, flustered and suspicious at the same time, and I smiled at him, as I lowered myself upon his lap.  
  
He was gaping at me and I found it very easy to capture his lips in the small kiss; pushing my tongue inside of the deepness of his mouth.  
  
I kissed him like that for a while, with him not responding to any of my ministrations and I knew that I was doing something wrong.   
  
His gaze was indifferent and his eyes were still glassy from the drug effect. I looked at his face; trying to figure out why he wasn't responding to me.  
  
But, then he looked at me and I knew that his senses were not completely clouded by those herbs, and I prepared myself for being pushed away.  
  
But he didn't do it. He just stared at me, his eyes piercing mine with his harsh gaze, his arms griping my hips and pulling my face closer to his.  
  
His hunger had awoken and suddenly my lips were being devoured by his, his arms groping my body so hard, that I knew his actions would leave some bruises upon my flesh.  
  
My bed was only a few feet away and I found myself being carried to it by this strong elf, and suddenly I was being lowered very gently upon it.  
  
My green shirt was ripped off right after he lowered me to the bed, and I was gazing at him in wonder as he removed his own shirt.   
  
This was not the first time I found him half naked, because that day on the Lake I had took a small peak upon his gorgeous body, but this time his form had left me bewitched.  
  
His leggings were the last one to go and only article of clothing that was left between us were my own leggings.  
  
He expertly untied the knots on my pants and he pulled them off with the haste, leaving me bare to his heated gaze.  
  
He showered me with his warm kisses, and they sneaked all over my face and toward my throat, until his lips found their way to the tip of my pointed ear.  
  
He started to lick upon it and I shivered, my bare body was clinging to his stronger form.  
  
I knew I wanted him so much and that I had accomplished this step of my plan, without facing any resistance on the way.   
  
He played with my ear, licking, sucking, pulling at it with his pouty lips; melting me with his every ministration.  
  
His hand finally found the center of my desire and he touched it with his fingers, provoking a soft moan from my mouth.  
  
His fingers became more bolder and he stroked my arousal with his calloused hand, as I raised my hips and relished every touch he elicited upon me.  
  
I knew that something had changed in Haldir's behavior and that the drug was not the only catalyst for all of this action.  
  
I heard his growl and I gasped as he grounded his hips against mine. His arousal had already awoken and I could feel him trembling as he moved against me.  
  
I realized that he needed his release so bad and I reached for the oil; pulling it from under the pillow and handing it to the heated elf. He took it from my grasp and he moved himself between my legs, spreading them open with the quick motion.   
  
I didn't dare to look upon him as he slicked his fingers with the oil, making them wet for this preparation.  
  
And then I felt it. The tip of his finger moving in very slowly, very steadily, as my limbs were burning with the fire I felt inside.  
  
He explored my insides just with one finger for a long time, my body becoming accustomed just to this invasion.   
  
I knew I needed to have more inside of me, and I begged him to give me more of that delicious friction I cherished so much.  
  
"Haldir, Please. One more..."   
  
I said breathlessly as the small wrecks went through my sensitive limbs, making me vulnerable to the small breeze, that suddenly went through my room.  
  
He added one more finger as I have requested, and he stared moving them in and out with the fast pace.   
  
I could feel myself getting lost in a pleasure, and I moaned every time he stroked the sweet spot that made me crazy and gooey inside.  
  
He didn't linger with his exploration after he added the third finger, and he pulled his digits from my hungry body.   
  
I moved my hips and I shifted them from the bed, rolling them in the circular motion like some *well- seasoned whore*, in the need for a good rump. And the good rump was something I was indeed seeking.  
  
Haldir's face carried a grin as he impaled me with his engorged flesh, thrusting just a little bit when he ventured in.   
  
I couldn't believe how big *that thing* was, and I grabbed the headboard for the physical support, waiting for the other elf to start thrusting some more.  
  
"Ai, Haldir." I coaxed him into moving by eliciting some seductive moans and he started to thrust almost immediately. He did it with the more force than I had expected he would do.   
  
He raised my legs to the almost impossible level and I found myself face to face to my knees, as the Marchwarden explored me deeply.  
  
"Ugh, Haldir, Oh, fuuuuc.. Ai"   
  
I couldn't help myself as I released a loud noises, and shocking obscenities, as I hoped that the *third party* in this game had heard this act between me and my Marchwarden.  
  
"You like it... Huh ?...Huh? Ugh, Valar!"   
  
Marchwarden's words came in the raged breaths and with every thrust he brought me to the very verge of an ecstasy.   
  
His hands grabbed me by my waist, as he pounded into me with the force, that was only known amongst the Men.   
  
I never knew what I got myself into until I screamed so much that my voice had almost vanished; as my lover took all of his might upon my body.  
  
I loved every second of our brutal act and I never knew what a good sex really was until I experienced it with Haldir.   
  
My body was telling me I wouldn't last long, and I wanted to surrender myself to this ultimate release. I didn't even touch myself when I came and the thrusts Haldir delivered had brought me to my final release.   
  
I screamed as the intensity of the thrusts continued and Haldir yelled when he had finally succumbed himself to his desires. He came inside of me and I had almost felt like he was filling me with his essence, from my head to the my curling toes.   
  
He pulled himself from me, and his tired sweaty body fell beside me on the bed, his breathing coming in the hard gasps, his eyes rolling around and his face pale as the death.  
  
I wondered what was wrong with him, but then I felt that he had drifted into the deep slumber. My heart was deeply racing with some unknown fear, because his breathing didn't stabilize.   
  
In a few minutes I pondered what to do, but my thoughts of concern were destroyed, when I heard a light knock on the door and I saw Irlun coming in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A bet is a bet and I had won, Olwe, so tell your brother to wait for me in the gardens tomorrow." I smiled at the angry elf as he looked at me with the hatred in his gaze.   
  
Before I had my little meeting with Haldir, I called Irlun to do me a favor and bring Olwe to the doors of my rooms, so he could bear a witness to my victory.  
  
"But, Legolas. Please have a mercy, he is only forty-eight summers old. He is only a child."   
  
Olwe tried to beg for me to consider this and he tried save his brother's innocence. I just shook my head in a deep distaste and I collected my robe around me; patiently uttering the reply.  
  
"I will have your brother, or I will have you and your family banished from Mirkwood. Do not think me unmerciful because I have given you by tomorrow to think about it, Olwe. And I trust you will think it through, my friend. Where will you go if I choose to banish you? Mirkwood is your home, Olwe, and I leave it to you to decide what is best for you and your family. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to my previous task."   
  
I came near his face and I said those words to him, lowering a burning decision upon his shoulders. I turned myself and I left the Irlun and Olwe, standing beside my door, as I released a contented sigh from my lungs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Present Time/Freaked Hobbit)  
  
"Let me get this straight; you drugged Haldir, you had *that thing * with him and you called Olwe to witness your glowing victory."   
  
Frodo chuckled and he pulled his blanket around his small form, his eyes becoming more lighter as the first rays of morning son washed over them.  
  
"Yes," Legolas responded with the insecurity in his voice and Frodo broke down in the trail of giggles.  
  
"And I had thought that only my cousin, Shmacky Took, was entirely damaged for a hobbit creature, but I guess I was wrong. You, my friend..." Frodo paused and he giggled.  
  
"You had really beaten my weird cousin. He is crazy but he is not that crazy" Frodo chuckled again and I blushed a little, cocking my head at the hobbit's comment.  
  
I knew that Frodo was only joking with me, when I heard his clear laughter sounding through the woods.  
  
"Ha, Ha" My voice sounded as I pretended to be offended." I am glad to hear you laughter, my friend, even if it's on my expense. Now tell me, who is that Shmacky person you are talking about. I would sure love to meet the person who is as crazy as me."   
  
I merrily responded to the hobbits teasing and I cherished the sound of the laughter again; wishing that my heart would be light like this forever. But I knew that this was not prone to last.  
  
"No, you wouldn't. Shmacky is a Pippin's younger brother and you may trust me when I say, that he has been rated a number one menace throughout the entire Shire. One time, he even tried to kill himself by experimenting with the fire."   
  
Frodo giggled and I knew that he was being reminded of the more happier times, as his face glowed, and his smile was more expressive than before.  
  
"How?" I asked because if I knew Pippin very well, I was sure that his brother was a very interesting creature.  
  
"All right, this is the story! This happened five years ago, I think. Or was it six, I don't remember, but Shmacky claimed that he had invented some sort of the fire-resistant suit, and he claimed that he couldn't be burned by the fire if he wore it. He told us that he could walk through a small camp fire without burning himself to ashes, so me, Merry and Pippin agreed to see it for ourselves and to find out if it was true. Unfortunately, when Shmacky stepped into the fire, his suit started to melt and in a few seconds he was running to the pond, located only a few feet away. Lucky for him that we tried to burn him beside the some element of a water, otherwise we would have a one toasted hobbit on our hands."   
  
I was doubling over with laughter when Frodo finished the small story of Shmacky-The - Toasted-Hobbit. I never heard something so ridiculous in all of my lifetime and I had to laugh at his tale. Spending some time with a little one had made my mood lighter and I knew I could face my day fully now.  
  
"Uhm, maybe we should get back to the camp, Legolas. It is already a morning and I think that guardians would want us to be on the move."  
  
I nodded to him and I pulled myself from the forest floor, offering the hand to my smaller companion.   
  
In a few minutes we were ready to go back to the camp and in my heart I knew I longed to see Haldir's face again.   
  
I knew he would ignore me and make me invisible to his eye, but I realized that I had to try to reconcile with him. I would have to talk to him and make him realize that I had silently loved him all those years we have been parted.  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Elves are not mine, but Tolkien's. I wish they were, though.  
  
A?N: I know you will dislike Haldir in this one, but my elf had became DARK, since Leggy *destroyed* him all those years ago.In a few more chapies, you'll understand the roots of the Haldir's hatred. Review and I will try to bring ch 11 out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Present time/Lorien)  
  
(Legolas's POV)  
  
***************  
  
I knew I needed to rest. My body was tired, and my eyes were itching from a lack of sleep I was submitting myself too.  
  
Two hours had passed since we arrived to Caras Galadgon and me and my companions had already met the Lady and the Lord of these Woods.  
  
The Galadriel was as intriguing and mysterious as she ever was; much unchanged in appearance since the last time I had met her. But when she saw me, I knew that the small regard she held for me was clouded by a bitter judgment of my past.  
  
When we met her at the stairs, I was the first one of the Fellowship who had been submitted to her mind exploration.   
  
I knew she wanted to say something more to me, besides that lingering warning about the Quest, but I didn't hear her voicing anything else when she invaded my thoughts.  
  
I could first sense that she had ventured inside of my mind, but I could also feel that she was suppressing the words she really wanted to say to me.   
  
It was weird to feel something like that, coming from the other person, but I chose not to think on it much.  
  
Whatever it was, it would stay in silence, because right now I needed to work on the subject at hand.  
  
My lover Aragorn was being quiet today and I felt some kind of the relief when I sensed him ignoring my presence.   
  
I knew I had to tell him sooner or later that this relationship cannot go any further.  
  
I knew that I would feel an extreme guilt for dismissing him, but I needed to work on my past right now.   
  
I needed to win Haldir's heart again, no matter what price or what obstacle was at hand.  
  
I saw Frodo sitting against the tree, fellowship was staying beside; smiling as he engaged himself in the small talk with Sam.   
  
He realized that I was watching him, and he motioned with his hand to join them.  
  
I took a few steps toward them and I found myself standing before the two tiny figures.  
  
"Hey, Legolas." He greeted me in a simple manner and I took the seat beside them, my tiredness lingered just in the corner of my mind.  
  
"Frodo, Sam." I smiled at them both." How do you like a fair Lorien, so far?" I started a small conversation, trying to lighten the mood in our crowd, and after a few minutes Merry and Pippin joined us with their merry chatter. So taken I was with the Merry's joke, that I didn't feel someone approaching me with a light steps.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn came up behind me and I felt like the mountain had fallen upon me at that moment.   
  
Ranger's behavior was somber and I knew something was bothering him. I suspected that our current relationship was that *something*,which was troubling his mind.  
  
"Yes, Aragorn?" I glanced upon him, observing that he looked exhausted and I wondered if he took some rest last night.  
  
Merry told me that he had been drinking, and I knew that Aragorn was being cross with me, because I didn't pay any attention to him yesterday. I felt guilty because I ignored him but I couldn't stay at his side, because my thoughts were invaded by the other person.   
  
I couldn't find any peace ever since I saw Haldir again, and I needed to get away from the Aragorn's suspicious looks.  
  
"I need to talk to you." He said with the soft voice and I nodded to him, raising myself from my sitting position and excusing myself to hobbits.  
  
"I followed him until we came to the small clearing. I sighed as he turned his back to me and lowered his head to the ground.  
  
I knew he had something to say to me and I waited for him to start speaking.  
  
He was reluctant to start and I waited patiently for him to tell me his troubles.  
  
"Legolas, may I ask you something." His eyes glanced upon me and I came a little closer to him, lowering my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Of course, you may! What is your question?" I asked him, while I tried to figure out what possible questions he had to ask me.  
  
"What do you feel for me?" His exploring gaze was searching my face and I sighed, wondering what to say to him that wouldn't hurt him too much.   
  
I knew he would hate me, when I reveal to him my actual feelings, but I knew I had to do this right now.   
  
I needed to clear this with him, before I seek a future with the other person who held my heart.  
  
"I am glad you asked me that question Aragorn. I think it is about time to have this talk, concerning our relationship. You know that I consider you a good friend and we have been lovers for these ten long years, but..."   
  
I was stopped in the mid sentence by the Aragorn's irritating tone, and I knew that this confession would leave a painful mark upon the proud Ranger.  
  
"But what? Stop beating around the bushes, Legolas. I want to know your exact feelings for me, right now." Aragorn released a deep sigh, he had been holding in, and his face carried an icy expression.  
  
"I feel only a deep respect for you. Nothing more, nothing less. My heart was lost long ago and only one person has an access to it. I am so sorry Aragorn that I cannot love you back."   
  
I finally admitted a truth concerning our relationship, and I knew that this admission was the hardest one I had ever witnessed.   
  
I really considered Aragorn a good friend and I knew that our friendship would not last after this conversation.   
  
So many times had Aragorn told me he loved me, but every time I couldn't tell him what was hidden inside of my heart.   
  
I respected him and I had tried to love him back, but I couldn't do it because Haldir still resided inside of my mind.  
  
I couldn't bring myself to look at Aragorn because I knew that he was hurt beyond the words.  
  
"Haldir is the one you love! I knew it." His reply was breathless and his eyes were drowned in the deep anguish.   
  
He clenched his fists together and I knew that fury within him would be resurfaced.  
  
"It's all his fault." Aragorn gnashed his teeth together and his eyes were piercing me with the dark anger, but I knew I deserved every furious action I would receive from him.  
  
"No, don't blame him. I am the one who should suffer your wrath, not him. He has nothing to do with this."   
  
I tried to defend my beloved from my ex-lover's wrath but I knew that Aragorn would still blame an innocent party, instead of me.  
  
"I will not give up on you."   
  
That was the last thing he had said before he left me standing on the clearing, and I realized that I had managed to hurt one more person this time.   
  
I never intended for Aragorn to get burned by me, and I told him too many times not to open his heart for me.  
  
I never wanted for him to fall in love with me, but the faith had managed to make me a heartbreaker this time again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My head was lowered in a deep shame, when I made my way back to my companions, that I didn't notice anyone standing around; observing me with his cold, stern stare.  
  
But I did see a shadow of that observing figure, which was enough for me to bring me back from my troubled thoughts.  
  
I gasped, when I met Haldir's eyes looking at me with his icy glare, with his arms resting across his chest.  
  
I stopped walking when I saw him observing me. I shivered, realizing that we were alone right now and there was no one else around us.  
  
I took a few steps toward him and I came to halt when I was only a few inches away from him, while my heart raced in the fast pace.  
  
He just observed me with the same intent, and I wondered if I should start speaking first.   
  
I realized he would greet me only with silence if I started speaking, but I knew I had to try to break this wall between us.  
  
"Haldir!" I said his name with uncertainty and I saw that his form was becoming restless as he gazed upon my eyes.   
  
His eyes, all to clear, showed some certain hatred he was saving just for me and I knew that this time; his heart would be *hard* to get. I realized that he hated me right now, but I couldn't blame him for feeling that emotion. Sometimes I even hated myself.  
  
"The one who I am despising, is calling me by my name. Little does he know that I could rip his tongue out, because my name became a poison by his regard." Haldir hissed.  
  
His expression didn't change as he spoke to me, and I collected my strength to bear his fury.  
  
  
  
I knew why he was speaking to me in a third person view. He tried to hurt me by making me invisible, but I knew that I deserved every painful comment he would bestow upon me.  
  
"Haldir I am so sorr ..." I tried to apologize, to ask for his forgiveness, to clear my soul, but I was cut by his sudden shocking action.   
  
His knife found it's way upon my throat, and the sharp blade was resting right on the center of my flesh.  
  
"Do not spread your venom around here, you snake. You precious head will be lost, if you even try to make amends for what you had done in the past. I am as unforgiving as I am cold. There is no pardon left for me to give. Now, GO AWAY !"   
  
I listened to his order, because his blade was drawing a blood from the column of my flesh. I turned myself around and I hastened away, giving one last look toward his direction. This hatred I spoke of was marked on his eyes, and I realized that there was no chance for me to win his favor back.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Two hours had passed since I had my unfortunate meeting with Haldir.   
  
My company was already sleeping but I was the only one who couldn't find no rest.   
  
I settled myself beside the same tree, I was sharing with hobbits a few of hours ago, and I sighed as my weary body refused to rest.  
  
"Legolas, you are bleeding."   
  
I knew that someone was calling my name but I couldn't figure out who, because the whirling thoughts were occupying my head.  
  
I realized that it was a Frodo's voice calling me and I saw him standing beside me, as he explored the wound I had on my neck.  
  
"Who did this to you?" He asked, while he went back inside where the company is resting, and in a few seconds later he was holding a white cloth in his hands.   
  
He placed a white silken cloth upon my bleeding neck and I hissed when I felt a sudden pain that action was provoking.  
  
I didn't respond to the Frodo's question because I was feeling an ache in my heart and the sense of the great dread took over me.   
  
I had lost my hope, and I knew that the things between me and Haldir would never get better. He hated me and that couldn't be changed.  
  
"Legolas, what is the matter?" Frodo tried to ask again, but after a while he gave up asking questions, and he started to tend to my small wound.   
  
I wanted to respond to him, but my voice had vanished and only darkness remained in my mind.  
  
Instead, I smiled at him; silently telling him that I appreciated his aid and he frowned when he saw that my face was drowned in anguish.  
  
"Legolas, speak to me." He said, trying so hard to reach me and to provoke some kind of response.  
  
My silence was breached by his pleading voice, and I knew I had to say something to this concerned hobbit.  
  
"Haldir, did this to me." I pointed at the cut while I bitterly laughed, and I saw that Frodo's eyes were widely gaping at me.  
  
"But why?"   
  
Frodo tried so hard to comprehend what made Haldir so hateful toward me, but I was the only one who truly knew a deepness of my beloved's pain.  
  
"Would you like me to tell you why. Would you like for me to continue my unfinished story? Would you really like to find out why everybody hates me on this Arda?"   
  
I tried to lower my voice but I couldn't. These last few sentences sounded so harsh and cold.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Legolas. No one hates you. I believe in forgiveness, and I know that Haldir will forgive you in time.   
  
You only need to have some patience and you'll see that everything will come to it's place." Frodo sighed when he saw that his words didn't make me feel any better.  
  
"Yes, I would like for you to continue with your tale. I am sure that the rest of it is not so bad as you have made it sound."  
  
Frodo's hands touched my own and I knew that I needed to do something tonight to erase this pain, Haldir's hateful words had brought to me.  
  
I knew that continuing my tale would make me feel better and would release everything I had kept inside, mending all those years I lived with this lingering regret.  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The elves are not mine (nor hobbits or m-e men), but J.R.R Tolkien's.I wish they were though.  
  
A? N: Okay I managed to write chapter 11, but I had to make this all quick because I don't like writing the scenes containing any sicknesses.  
  
Review and I will be good and post chapter 12. Thanks to all those who gave me a FB's. Much love, lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Second Age/The Mirkwood)  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
**I turned myself and I left the Irlun and Olwe, standing beside my door, as I released a contented sigh from my lungs.**  
  
I opened the door of my room and I entered it without making any noise, as my eyes were seeking the sleeping figure on my bed.  
  
This meeting I spend with Haldir, was a victorious one and I couldn't help but grin at my genius mind.  
  
I was ready to bring this all to the end and I was ready to discard this one as the many of them before, so I could find something else to play with, and chase this constant boringness away.   
  
But something thumped in the pit of my stomach when I thought about doing that, and I knew something was stopping me from doing this to Haldir, but I didn't comprehend what could it possibly be.  
  
Something was telling me for the first time that this was wrong, but I tried to push it away from my mind.  
  
I knew I couldn't fall in love and that I was immune to all the senses of my heart.  
  
But why was I feeling that I couldn't let this one go so easily, as I had dumped so many others before. He was after all, the one simple elf who was nothing to me. He was someone who had already fallen for my tactics and I had no use for him anymore.  
  
I glanced upon his sleeping form and I cursed myself for thinking about him that way. I didn't fall for him, I had to deny.  
  
I didn't want for this one to bring me to my defeat and to destroy all of those walls I kept building around me.  
  
He was not worthy of my regard. I kept telling myself that he was nothing to me, but I had realized that I had come to care for him a little. When did my feelings change for him? When did I come to like him? I asked myself but I knew I could only blame those days I spend with him; those days when I got to know him better.  
  
The harsh gasp brought me from my thoughts, and I saw Haldir stumbling from my bed as he clutched his stomach in the sudden pain.  
  
I knew something was really wrong with him and when I leaned over, I could see that he had emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor, and that he was desperately trying to regain his breath.  
  
My heart pounded in the waking fear and I kneeled beside him; brushing his back with the light touches as he vomited upon my floor. I knew I had to fetch the healer, and I called for Irlun; hoping that he didn't go far away from my room.  
  
"Yes, Legolas." I heard him coming in and I yelled for him to fetch a healer. He didn't waste any time observing the situation, because he hastened away. I asked Haldir if he wanted to drink some water, but he refused my offer; as he painfully griped my hand and he started to vomit again.  
  
I knew that this was happening because of those herbs I mixed in his wine, and that he was having some bad reaction to them.  
  
The healer showed up and I released a deep sigh of relief. I didn't know what to do to stop Haldir vomiting and I moved myself away from the healer, as he requested for me to give them some space.  
  
He examined the sick Marchwarden and he frowned when he saw all those contents on the floor. They were of the pale green color and from the first observation he could tell that Haldir had been poisoned.   
  
His word were quick and professional as he addressed me again.  
  
"Your Highess.I would ask of you to call for the guards so they could carry him to my healing quarters. I worry that the poison is already spreading through his system."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The healer threw me out of the healing room when I started to ask too many questions. He told me that he couldn't tend to his patient properly, with me breathing down his neck.  
  
I was in a deep fear for the Haldir's welfare and I knew that this was all my fault. The healer asked me how this happened but I told him I didn't know, releasing a lie instead of the truth.  
  
I feared that everybody would blame me for poisoning Haldir and it was better to deny it, than to be accused for an accidental crime.  
  
I was hoping that Haldir would come through and that he would be all right. I knew it was a slim chance that he would survive the poisoning, because before I left the room, I took a quick memorizing glance upon his lying body.  
  
His face carried a deathly pale color, and his breathing was becoming more harder. He stopped vomiting but the pain in his stomach had become worse. He released a piercing cry every time the pain hit him and when I saw that, I almost felt dead inside. The Healer told me to go and take some rest in my own chambers, and he told me that there was nothing I could do to help Haldir.  
  
I couldn't sleep that night because for the first time guilt ate at me. I didn't want to feel that guilt, and I tried to tell myself that Marchwarden would be all right, and that there was no use to blame myself for that. But in my mind I knew otherwise.  
  
The morning came and there was no good news for me about the Haldir's condition, and a healer almost gave up on saving his life. I realized if I told him a truth, about me mixing those herbs in the Haldir's drink, then there would be some chance for Haldir to pull through.  
  
My mind was set on revealing all of it to the healer, but I was reluctant to do so. When I saw Haldir laying there, fighting the death, I felt the guilt coming back to me.  
  
"Your Highness, are you sure you don't know how he came to be poisoned like this." The healer, Hitwe, addressed me again when he saw me approaching Haldir's bed.  
  
"Hitwe," I paused, when I saw that he arched his eyebrow in suspicion, and I sighed as Haldir released another painful wail from his mouth. I knew that Hitwe suspected me for all this, but I didn't care. I decided to save this elf's life and to cease this guilt within me, even if the healer would be the one knowing that this was my doing.  
  
"*Waking Enchantress*, the flower of the eastern woods, was used in his drink last night. I used it to seduce him, but that is all I am going to tell you." I came closer to the healer's side and I gave him one of my threatening looks, making him fearful for his life if he started to spread this throughout the entire Kingdom.  
  
I trust you will keep your mouth shut about this, or the consequences will be fatal. Do you understand me, Hitwe?" I said in a harsh tone and he took one step back from me.  
  
'Yes,Your Higness.I understand.I will keep my mouth shut." Hitwe bit his lower lip.  
  
"But sir, could you tell me what color was the *waking enchantress* you used on Haldir. There are several kinds of them and some of them can be very fatal."  
  
"It was a red color, I think. It was dried up when I used it. Does that help you, Hitwe?"  
  
"Oh, Valar." Hitwe uttered and I realized that the flower I used last night must be really dangerous.  
  
"Yes, sir, it does. Excuse me I have to start on the new potion, for Haldir. I hope I am not too late to save him." Hitwe hastened about the room and my breath was caught in my throat, when I observed that the Haldir had just stopped breathing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Present Time/Lorien)  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
"You killed him? But, why is he still alive. He stopped breathing." Frodo scratched his head and I saw that he became puzzled by my story.  
  
"No, he was not dead yet, but his breathing was hardly noticeable. The healer assured me that he was still alive when I realized that he was not breathing."  
  
"Oh so, then he was barely alive." Frodo said and I turned my head from him, as he tried to process all of the information.  
  
"What is that *waking enchantress* flower you used on Haldir. What does it serve for?" Frodo asked me and I sighed when I remembered that my foolish herbal mix-up had almost endangered an elf's life.  
  
"The *waking enchantresses * are flowers mostly served in the calming potions, but they can also be used as the aphrodisiac's. There are three kinds and colors of them; red, green and blue. The green one is used in the several healing potions, and it can also heal a madness that usually befalls the Men kind. The blue colored one, is a strong aphrodisiac but the red one is useless and it's very poisonous."  
  
Frodo shifted in his seat uncomfortably and he brought his hand upon my shoulder.  
  
"Is that why he hates you so, because you poisoned him?" Frodo asked and I shook my head in a negative motion, as my eyes scanned the Lorien's lights.  
  
"No, that is just a part of the reason. I wanted to break his heart and I did it, after he told me he loved me. His love was the one he harbored for me on the first sight, but my own feelings for him were not yet awakned.I only wanted to hurt him,but after he had left I realized what I have done. I realized that I loved him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Present time  
  
Haldir's POV/Lorien  
  
I cannot believe what I had just done. I was surprised at my own action, and I couldn't believe myself; when my knife almost slashed the throat of the pompous princeling.  
  
When I first saw him I was just happy to observe him from afar, but then when he noticed me, I knew that our meeting would not end up all too well.  
  
I still had some strong feelings involving Legolas and I couldn't help it when my defensive side came out and I acted most aggressively.  
  
I uttered some hurtful words to him and I saw him succumbing to them, when he gave me that last look before he went away. I knew I had to do something to escape our future meetings, and to keep my violent side in check while he was around.  
  
I still cared for him but the hurt was a bigger emotion that was ruling over me, and I knew that avoiding Legolas was something I needed to do to destroy this urge my heart was throwing at me, and to calm my withering mind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Second age/Lorien)  
  
(Legolas's POV)  
  
The hours have passed and then the every dragging second but Haldir was still fighting for his life. I didn't know what was happening inside, because the healer didn't keep me informed since he threw me out of the room again.  
  
I was on the verge of almost loosing my wits and I felt some dread inside of me that was threatening to burst out.  
  
I didn't want for all of this to happen. I didn't want a blood on my hands. I was a heartless brat but I was not a killer. If I had known that red plant was dangerous, I wouldn't have used it.  
  
All those thoughts tortured me as the time passed, and I didn't even know what time of day it was.  
  
His brothers were sitting on the opposite side of me. Both of them were pale as the white snow and their eyes carried a certain fear. A fear that they would never see their brother alive again.  
  
They didn't speak much to me and I was glad to be left alone. I heard the door open and I saw Hitwe coming toward us. My heart had stopped beating, as the expression of indifference was shown on his face. I prayed to Valar that Haldir had survived this accidental poisoning and that he had pulled through the worst cycle of a death.  
  
"Hitwe, how is Haldir. How fares our brother? Is he getting any better?" Rumil, the youngest of the Haldir's siblings got up and he uttered all those questions that lingered in all of us.  
  
I could see Lady Galadriel coming in from the other entrance and following behind her, was a Lord of the Lorien woods. They were also concerned for the welfare of their captain and I could see that same open fear was radiating from their eyes.  
  
"I am happy to say that his condition has been stabilized. He is still unconscious, partially because of his healing sleep, but I think that the most of the poison had left his body. He has only a light fever, which is a normal thing for this condition, but I predict he will be waking up sometime tomorrow." Hitwe said all of this and his eyes moved to my direction, as his accusing glance started to penetrate me. I was relieved that the Haldir pulled through all of this, but the thought of what I had done to him still tortured me. Hitwe was the only one who knew I did this, and I was sure I could count on him to keep it a secret; or otherwise I would use all the powers I have in this realm to destroy him.  
  
"Can we go and see him, now?" Orophin came behind Rumil and both of them smiled in relief.  
  
"Yes, you two can see him now." Hitwe pointed at the Haldir's siblings." But the rest of you must wait till tomorrow. I would ask of you two to be quiet while you are in there. He needs his healing sleep and any disturbances cannot be allowed at this time."  
  
Rumil and Orophin followed the young healer and I turned myself and greeted the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, who were quietly standing beside me. They reluctantly returned the greeting, and I saw that they harbored the same relief as the brother's did. I sneaked myself around the corner of the room and I quickly slipped away. I saw no reason for me to hang around the healing rooms anymore, now that Haldir had almost been healed.  
  
I noticed that my guilt didn't linger long inside of me, and that my mind scanned the next step of my plan.  
  
I was as unchangeable as the hard rock, and this need to hurt somebody was bigger than any feeling of guilt or care I managed to show for a while. I knew that my own satisfaction would be fulfilled if I win this game, and by the looks of it I knew I had almost reached the end of this ploy.  
  
I only needed to know that I owned his heart.  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Elves are not mine, savvy. J. R. R. Tolkien owns them.  
  
A? N: This chapter involves only Haldir's POV and his brothers Orophin (Martha Stewart) and Rumil (agent triple 0). Yea this chapie is a bit silly. Review if you like. Thanks for all those who took some time and had submitted their reviews. I appreciate it.lol  
  
feedback at ihgs123@yahoo.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Present time/Lorien)  
  
(Haldir's POV)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/Why are they doing this to me?/ My thoughts were twirling around my head as I existed the Lord Celeborn's study.   
  
Later this evening, after I had that accidental meeting with Legolas, my brothers had called me to make an appearance before my Lord and the Lady.  
  
They needed to talk to me about something and when they told me what that thing was, I had desperately tried to prevent it.  
  
Why did they pick me? What did I do to deserve this? I tried to figure out the reasons of this foolish request, but nothing came to my mind. Lady Galadriel only told me that I needed to do this for myself, and I needed to forgive and forget the past.  
  
Didn't she know how hard it was for me to be near him? Didn't she care that my heart was broken, by the same elf she was talking about?  
  
Lord Celeborn was quiet when I met him, but I could see that his approval was on his wife's side.   
  
They made it clear that I have to do it. It was an order and I couldn't raise any objections to it.  
  
They ordered me to be a Prince's escort while he was staying in Lorien. They told me that he was a Mirkwood's child and that he wasn't very familiar with our realm. In other words, I was to be his baby-sitter.  
  
/For Valar's sake, he is an elf. Elves don't get lost, especially not here in Lotlorien./ I thought, as my anger was risen within me and I started to curse my Lord and the Lady.  
  
I tried to refuse their requests but they prevented me from doing so. I was to be a Prince's company, while he was staying in Lorien, and I was to share my hospitality with him.  
  
I was trying to picture my brother's faces when they heard what my superiors had ordered me to do.  
  
I was sure they would have a fit of the century.   
  
I knew I would have to do this and that I had to act friendly toward the princeling.   
  
Who was I kidding; I knew I couldn't hide my anger from him. Every time I saw him, I wanted to kill him. How was I supposed to keep my temper in check with him hanging around me every minute and every day. Ai, this was hopeless. Elbereth, why did Galadriel do this to me. I was cursing her for being so thickheaded and stubborn.  
  
I really didn't want to do this. This was not something I could do with an open mind because this was something that actually involved my bruised heart.  
  
How was I supposed to prevent this? I was not the one who could be disloyal to my duties.  
  
Oh, Valar. Why did I deserve this? I was not that strong to refuse the callings of my heart, and I knew if I get closer to Legolas again, that I would destroy all those fences I have been building around myself.  
  
I only hoped that I could keep my feelings closed while he was around me. I knew I couldn't allow for my heart to rule over my head, nor for my head to rule over my better judgment.  
  
I was broken once but I shall never allow this to happen again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Present time)  
  
(Haldir's POV)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I took a step inside of my talan and I deeply inhaled the familiar scent of my home, relaxing myself as I quickly moved to the doors of my room.   
  
I saw Rumil sitting on the floor while his hand moved lightly above the sketching pad.   
  
I knew that his thoughts were deeply lost in his drawing and I wondered where was my other brother, Orophin.  
  
When I discarded my things inside of the room, I went to search for my lost brother.  
  
I tried the kitchen first, because I knew Orophin was the only one who could cook something in this house, and that his favorite hobby was to mix some foods together and make a meal out of them.  
  
I was right to assume that he was there, because after a few seconds I could smell a strong spices and I could hear a soft humming coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hal', you're back. How did your meeting with Celeborn go?" My brother greeted me as he sliced the onion into a small pieces and I smiled at him, while I shook my head.  
  
"Not good, Orophin. Not good at all."  
  
"Why? What happened? Orophin stopped his slicing action, as he observed my worried expression, and he knew that something had happened to me.  
  
"Guess what I was being ordered to do, Orophin?" Orophin glanced upon me with the question in his eyes and I saw Rumil coming into the kitchen, his eyes glowing with a mischievous streak.  
  
"Oh, No! Lord Celeborn ordered you to marry a Prince Legolas. I knew that one day our brother would marry good. I am so proud of you, my brother" Rumil playful words sounded through the kitchen and I couldn't help but laugh at the Rumil's comment.   
  
My youngest brother was the only one whose humor and wittiness would never cease to amaze me.  
  
"Rumil, shut your mouth. I told you not mention his name inside of these walls, never again." Orophin snapped at our youngest brother, and Rumil just ignored him. Rumil's gaze traveled to my direction, while he was waiting for me to start speaking.  
  
"No, Rumil it was not that. But I must say you are very close. Actually, Galadriel ordered me to escort *his* royal ass, while he is staying here with Fellowship." I said that with caution and I had expected for Orophin to explode any second now. But it was a Rumil's voice, I had heard first.  
  
"Ahh, finally you are going to get some action. I am glad for you brother. At least we will be able to *live* under your command, even if it's for a little while "Rumil was the only one who had taken this situation rather lightly. I tried to figure out what had changed in my brother's behavior toward Legolas.  
  
"Rumiiiil!" Orophin screeched." What is your problem, young one? This is not a laughing matter. This is serious." Orophin's voice was the threatening one but I saw that a Rumil's expression didn't change. He was still taking this as if it was a big joke. Orophin turned to me and he shook his head in a deep shock.  
  
"Valar, what is wrong with her. How could she do this to you? And to think that our brother is making the jokes out of it." Orophin glared at our younger brother but Rumil's grinning expression was still marked on his face.  
  
"Uhm, Rumil. What's happening to you? When you saw Legolas yesterday, you told us that you hated his royal guts. What changed in your behavior, brother? "Rumil smirked and I realized he knew something that we couldn't possibly know. What was my younger brother hiding from us?  
  
"Ah, you two old geezers are blind to see the things before your eyes. You see, yesterday I was spying on your princeling and on that small *dwarf* person, while they were out of the camp, and I can tell you that I had heard some very intriguing things. Very intriguing, indeed"  
  
Rumil took a bite of the carrot, he found on the kitchen table, and my eyes were opened wide at my brother's words.  
  
"That small *dwarf* person was a hobbit, Rumil. I swear, you really need to check your eyesight, brother ."Orophin huffed and I chuckled when my younger brother shoved his tongue out, revealing his playing expression.  
  
"Gods, I cannot believe you were spying on that beast, Legolas. But anyway, can you tell us what you had find out." Orophin was the first one to ask that question and I came closer to Rumil, so I could hear his words better.  
  
"Wouldn't you two like to know?" Rumil grinned. "I am afraid I cannot tell you what words transpired between those two, but I can only tell you that the princeling had changed much. He isn't the same brat we used to know."   
  
Rumil said, as he quickly abandoned the kitchen and I couldn't help myself when I followed my younger brother.   
  
Orophin was right behind me as we followed Rumil, and I knew I needed to have more information.   
  
I needed to know, what was that conversation really about.   
  
"Rumil stop. You have to tell us what was he talking about. You cannot keep this from us. We are your brothers."  
  
Rumil sat down on the floor, beside his sketching pad and I kneeled down beside him, my pleading gaze piercing my brother's eyes.  
  
"All right. I will tell you this too, brother. That conversation was mostly about you and about the things he had done to you in the past. His words were regretful and his feelings for you were mostly revealing, but in his voice I could sense that he meant every word he said. He is not the same person he was in the past, and your forgiveness is all that he's seeking. It would do you good, Haldir, to forgive and forget."   
  
Rumil's eyes were lowered on his sketch pad and he started drawing again, while Orophin's form stood transfixed at the middle of the room.  
  
"What are his feelings for me Rumil. Did he reveal them to the hobbit? Tell me, brother." Haldir's heart stopped beating and Rumil's voice was soft as he replied.  
  
"Brother, I don't know. He wasn't all that clear about them. You need to find that out for yourself, and you need to try to forgive him." Rumil's words were shaky and I knew that my younger brother was lying to me. I sensed that he didn't want to lie, but also that he couldn't reveal most of the yesterday's conversation to me.  
  
"Rumil if this is one of your jokes, I swear I shall be very cross with you." Orophin uttered with a threatening voice and Rumil brought his gaze to his older brother.  
  
"No, I don't joke like that. I would never hurt Haldir by spreading a false lies about the Legolas' intentions. I heard what I heard, and I cannot deny it."  
  
"All right, I believe you Rumil. But why did you have to spy on them. I told you not to leave your post, yesterday." I chided my younger brother but Rumil just waved it off.  
  
"I was bored, Haldir. What was an elf supposed to do? There were no orcs to slay and no maidens to play with. I had to do something."   
  
I laughed at my younger brother and Orophin joined us, but deep in my heart I had carried a question, that was seeking an immediate answer. /What are those feelings Rumil was talking about?/  
  
"Rumil are you sure you don't know what those feelings, really are. You would never lie to me, would you." I tried to interrogate my brother again, but I knew that he had set his mind on not telling me about them.  
  
"Haldir, are you so blind that you really cannot see them for yourself. Humph." Rumil arched his eyebrow and he looked at me with an amused expression.  
  
"See... What?"  
  
"You are not seeing what's right in front of your eyes." Rumil's reply was short and I knew that he didn't want to reveal anything that would be useful to me. I was stuck with my brother's words and I had tried to figure out what kind of the blindness was ruling over me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Present time/Lorien/the next morning)  
  
(Legolas' POV)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good Morning, Legolas." I felt somebody kicking my boots and I heard some light voice calling my name. What in the name of Eru was happening?  
  
I opened my eyes and I observed that familiar gray eyes were gazing at me, and I yawned when I realized that the Rumil was waking me up from my sleep.  
  
I was still sitting beside the tree and I realized that I must have fallen a sleep on that same spot. I felt my neck crack when I tried to stood up, and I knew that I was aching from this uncomfortable position.  
  
"Good Morning, Rumil "I answered as I tried to stretch my body from it's sleepy state.  
  
"Yes, indeed it is." Rumil saw Frodo beside the tree, sleeping as well, and his eyebrow was arched in a question.  
  
"Did you need something, Rumil." I asked suspiciously and I saw that enmity in the Rumil's attitude was gone. His eyes didn't carry any menace and his facial expression was indifferent.  
  
"Yes, my Lady Galadriel is requiring a word with you this morning. I was sent here to escort you to her talan." Rumil grinned and my throat became very dry. I was fearing this moment, when the Galadriel would call me by her side.  
  
"Sure, I will go with you. But could you give me a moment to attend to myself this morning. I won't be long, I promise." I said and he nodded with his head.  
  
"Yes, of course. I will be here when you are done. But, please be quick about it." Rumil moved toward the hobbit as I left him, and I could see him observing the small creature intently.   
  
I tried to keep my heart beating in a medium pace but I couldn't calm my ragging thoughts. Why was she requiring a word with me? Maybe she wanted to interrogate me. I was fearful of this meeting and I didn't know if I could avoid it.  
  
But, the curiosity was getting the best of me and I knew that this meeting between me and Galadriel had something to do with my past. What prospect of my past, I didn't know, but I had a sneaking suspicion that the Haldir's name was also involved in it.  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Elves are not mine, but Tolkien's.  
  
A? N: Okay here is one more chapter I have written couple of days ago. For all those who asked; the Haldir's heartbreaking moment is coming in couple of more parts.  
  
***  
  
Review if you like. feedback at ihgs123@yahoo.com.Thank's for fb's and emails,I appreciate it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Present time/Lorien)  
  
(Legolas's POV)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/blah / = indicates thoughts  
  
**blah**= indicates italics  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sighed as I was led by the younger Galadrhim, through the various paths of the Caras Galadhon.  
  
I tried to breathe more calmly as we came to stop beside the ladders, which were leading to a Lady's talan, but I couldn't help it as I felt some feelings of trepidation inside of me. What did she want from me? Why did she call for me?  
  
While we climbed the ladders, I unexpectedly shivered because the chill of the morning air swiped through me. I knew that the elves shouldn't feel any changes in the temperatures, and I tried to figure out why was my body responding to these effects of the weather.  
  
Without any announcement we entered the Galadriel's talan, and almost automatically I started to search for her presence.  
  
"Thank you, Rumil. That would be all." I heard her voice coming from the corner of the room, and I saw her standing beside window; her body was clad in the silvery-blue dress.  
  
"My Lady." I bowed to her, but then I saw her form turning to me, and giving me her scanning gaze.  
  
"Take a seat, Prince Legolas." She pointed at the chair beside the large wooden table in a middle of the room, and I reluctantly obliged.  
  
"I know you are wondering why I had called you by my side this morning." She paused and she let out the deep sigh.  
  
"Yes, that is what I was wondering, my Lady."  
  
"I called you here because I wanted to ask you something, Legolas. And, I pray you will tell me a truth regarding this matter."  
  
Galadriel cocked her head a little, and I knew that something of the great importance was holding a Lady's mind.  
  
"What is the question?" I arched the eyebrow and with challenge I met her exploring gaze, but I knew I couldn't match her lingering observation.  
  
"I know what you feel for Haldir and I had seen it in your mind, but my question is regarding the deepness of your feelings. How much of your heart have you sacrificed for this love that you feel for him?" She uttered all those questions, and I knew she expected for me to be truthful while answering them.  
  
"I sacrificed all of it, my Lady, but I was too foolish to see it until I broke his heart. I only hope he will forgive me for what I have done to him."  
  
"Past is the insignificant factor in your relationship with Haldir. The only question I am asking you is, how sincerely is your heart weeping for him. I may be a mind reader but my only restriction is that I cannot meddle into the matters of a heart. I need to know if your true intent is sincere."   
  
She asked me that question again and I knew she was doubting me. She was doubting my love for Haldir. She didn't trust me and she thought that I was the same old Legolas, whose only mission was to break more hearts.  
  
"I have already revealed the answer to this question, and I really cannot figure out why are you asking me this, again. I have suffered enough for my past deeds, and I don't need somebody like you judging my every step." I felt offended and I stood up proudly, taking a few steps toward the door.  
  
"Be at ease, Legolas." Her voice stopped me.  
  
" Many have judged you, so why should I. My only concern is for my captain's welfare, because I don't want him to be broken again. I sense the truth in your words and I shall not doubt your words again." Galadriel said in a calming voice and I turned myself around to meet the regal Lady.  
  
"Also! I have called you here, because I needed to tell you something. Haldir has been ordered to be your escort, while you are spending time here in Lothlorien. I trust you will take this opportunity to mend the loneliness in the Haldir's heart." Galadriel said those words with honesty and I looked at her with a surprise.  
  
She wasn't judging me at all. She was only trying to figure out the true feelings I held for Haldir.  
  
"But, our past isn't a perfect one. He will never let me inside of his heart, again. I had hurt him deeply."  
  
"That you did, Legolas. But as I said before, the past is something that should be long forgotten. Look into your future and find your lost love there. If you linger near the past it will do you no good." Her warning voice penetrated me and I smiled at her, as she came closer to me.  
  
"Now, I think you should go and work on those things I have told you. Haldir is waiting for you beside my husband's quarters. Rumil will take you there, to meet him. I trust I shall see you at dinner this eve."   
  
She dismissed me before I even had a chance to reply. I was so shocked to hear those things coming from her mouth. Was she encouraging my relationship with Haldir? Why was she doing this?  
  
I saw Rumil standing beside the door and I smiled at the younger MarchWarden. My heart was beating in the fast pace when I realized that I would be spending this day with Haldir.  
  
/Oh how faith tends to be so wicked, sometimes./ I knew I needed to calm myself, because I saw Rumil giving me some strange looks.  
  
"Follow me, Legolas." His voice sounded almost as the Haldir's own and I could see that Rumil's looks mostly resembled his brother's.   
  
His eyes were as gray as Haldir's and he had shown the same grace in a movement, as Haldir had usually possessed.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this. I am afraid to meet him again." I released my fears out loud and I could hear Rumil chuckling in front of me.  
  
"Of, who? Are you afraid of my brother. Don't be ridiculous, Legolas. He is not going to bite you, you know." Rumil tried to ease my mind a little and he smiled at my foolish fears.  
  
"I almost lost my life, when I met him yesterday. I don't think he will be happy, spending all of his time with me."   
  
Rumil stopped and I came closer to his side. He shook his head and he started speaking again.  
  
"You know what, Legolas. You two are really meant for each other. One is very stubborn and the other one had lost his all of his senses. I think you and Haldir make a perfect couple;a couple of lunatics that is."   
  
I couldn't believe that Rumil's words could be so blunt. His words were mostly playful, but at the same time they almost sounded true to me. /Are we really meant for each other?/ I thought.  
  
Rumil smirked at me and we continued with our small journey to the Celeborn's study.  
  
I saw Haldir standing beside the ladders of the Celeborn's study and I saw him biting his lip, as the thoughts rushed through his being.  
  
"Haldir!" Rumil called his brother's name and I couldn't help but flinch as suddenly Haldir glared daggers at me.   
  
I knew that he would act like this toward me, but still I felt vulnerable when his eyes were showing a malice and when they were cast at my direction.  
  
"'Ai, Rumil what is it." His response was short and cruel and I lowered my head to the ground, so I could avoid any of those deserving glances.  
  
"I deliver you, your prince, brother. I trust you will act civilized toward him." Rumil grinned when Haldir huffed at him, but my gaze was still hidden from the Haldir's sight.   
  
Rumil's eyebrow was arched as he looked upon his brother and I knew that something had silently passed between them.  
  
"Don't count on that, Rumil." Haldir's eyes were back on me and I felt like I was melting into the ground.  
  
"Hmmm, I think I shall leave you two alone. You have a lot to talk about, I think. And brother, please try not to do something stupid" Rumil playfully warned his brother and Haldir just waved it of with a loud growl.  
  
Rumil shook his head and he left us alone. I knew this was going to be very uncomfortable for both of us, especially with me trying to communicate with this stubborn Galadrhim.  
  
"So what should we do. I know this is not something you want to do right now, but it would be easier if you would tell me; what are your plans for today."   
  
I knew that speaking to him was a bad thing to do, because I felt that the anger was awakening inside of him.  
  
"Valar, you really don't know when to shut up. Do you, Prince Legolas. I admit it, I am stuck with you today and tomorrow, and the day after that, but during that time I don't want you to speak to me or to even ask any questions. Just follow me and keep your mouth shut."  
  
I knew that a fury within him was ruling over his good senses and I knew that *I* was it's only target. I had to fight to cease this war between us, but at least I had this chance to spend some time with him, and to try to win his heart again.   
  
I knew that this time I had my past working against me, but I didn't care about it. I knew that a hope was not lost for us to be together, and I realized that Galadriel's *set- up* was not that useless at all.  
  
Spending time with him would give me a chance to observe his actions, and to set up the tactics on how to invade the corner's of a Haldir's heart.  
  
I was following him behind, while he started walking and I didn't want to keep any distance between us. I knew that being closer to him was something that I had desired, and I didn't hear him complain, when every time I would accidentally brush up beside him.   
  
He was not completely immune to my charms and I knew I had to take this to my advantage. This time the fight for his heart would occupy my very being. This time I would do my best to mend his broken soul;a soul that was once destroyed by my cruelty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas, where were you. I was so worried about you." Frodo came running toward me and I smiled at the concerned expression, I saw on his face.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry I worried you, Frodo. But, you'll never guess who I was spending my time with today."  
  
I took a seat beside that same tree, as I did yesterday, and I saw that a hobbit was doing the same thing.  
  
"Who, Legolas? Who?"  
  
"I was with Haldir." I heard Frodo gasp and I chuckled at his shocked expression.  
  
"And you're still alive. Valar, that's a miracle. Tell me about it. What happened?" Frodo rubbed his hands together and he relaxed himself beside the tree stump.  
  
"Well, this morning while you were still sleeping, Lady Galadriel had called me by her side. To cut this story short, I found out that Haldir is being ordered to be my escort, while I am staying here in Lothlorien."  
  
"What?" Frodo couldn't believe his ears when I told him that.  
  
"Yes, and naturally he had to take me everywhere today, because his superiors would be cross with him if he didn't do it." Frodo shook his head while a small giggle escaped his throat.  
  
"Poor thing. But tell me, did he tried to kill you. How was he acting toward you?"  
  
"He tried to cut me off couple of times, when I started speaking. But I couldn't help myself and I didn't listen to any of his warnings, when he was telling me to stay quiet. I sensed that couple of times he was attempting to choke me, but luckily he restrained himself from doing it."  
  
I said and I chuckled when I remembered how his face would turn red, every time I started a conversation with him. I knew that he wanted to keep me quiet, so he could almost imagine that I was not with him today. But, I knew if I listened to his warnings that I would be giving up easily on him. I was not that weak to accept the things as they were.  
  
"That's great Legolas. That means he is getting softer. Don't give up on him?" I scanned the Frodo's features and I knew that a halfling had read my mind.  
  
"I don't intend to, Frodo. I don't intend to."  
  
"So anyway, I have realized that you didn't finish your story last night. I want to know what happened to Haldir, after he was poisoned. What did you do, after that? How did you break his heart?"   
  
I frowned as all those memories came rushing to me. I knew I had to finish this story, so I could come face to face with my past. I knew that a hobbit was willing to listen to the rest of my story, and I knew I had to reveal the worst part of it.  
  
"If you are willing to listen, then I will do my best to tell you the rest of it as I have kept it in my memory. Are you sure you are not sleepy tonight."  
  
I asked, but I knew that the hobbit's curiosity was bigger than any need a tired body would ask for.  
  
"Nay, I cannot sleep. I have slept all day today and when I woke up, I realized that this was a first time I got the full rest. If you are willing to continue, so am I willing to listen. Tell me, what happened next."  
  
I sighed as the memories brought me to that place I really didn't want to go. I knew if I reveal this to someone, then I could finally let it all go. I heard all those sounds my memories where bringing out, from the dark corners of my mind.  
  
I heard those scaring words I would remember forever. I saw the anguished face that would stay in my mind, for all the centuries my heart would be beating.  
  
But those *last words* were something that I had remembered well, and I had erased all those people that were around us, on that day when I made *his* heart weep. Just those words were left there to rule over my memories; the words that marked me and had eventually changed me into this person.  
  
**"But I thought you were different..... "**  
  
Were those words!  
  
TBC  
  
(A?N: "But I thought you were different..... ", were the Haldir's last words before he left Mirkwood. Just giving you a little insight before the real thing.) 


	14. Chapter 14

A? N: Elves are not mine, but Tolkien's.  
  
Disclaimer: Here is one more chapter. I am battling a small writers block, and it's killing my will to write this.   
  
Review's are appreciated at this time. Feedback at ihgs123@netzero.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Second Age/Mirkwood)  
  
(Legolas' POV)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/blah/ =thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One step forward, one step back. I reluctantly opened the door of the healing room, and I slowly peeked inside, taking in the sight of the resting figure on the bed.  
  
A day had passed since Haldir had almost surrendered to the grip of the death, but since then his situation had gotten better. Haldir was awake and he was moving, but seeing him like this for a first time made me tremble with uncertainty.  
  
What if he suspected me, for doing this to him? What if he realized that I was the one who had poisoned him.  
  
"Legolas." I heard his soft voice and I sighed while I realized that I had to greet him back.  
  
"Haldir, you are awake. That's wonderful." I pretended that I cared for his actual well-being, but I knew that my mind was set on one thing, and one thing only. That thing was a knowledge about his feelings toward me.  
  
I had to get him to admit them to me. I couldn't let days to pass without any results.  
  
"Yes, I am awake." His voice was broken and his face was still pale, but I could see some traces of the redness upon his cheeks. I knew he was getting better and that I had nothing to worry about. /He is alive./  
  
"I am glad you're awake. I was so worried about you." I tried to express my fake concern, but I knew that I wasn't really that convincing. I only hoped they didn't see how hard I had to act to show those fake emotions on the outside.  
  
"Rumil could you leave us alone for while. I have something to ask Legolas." My stomach was feeling nauseous and I tried to stay calm, as his brother abandoned the room.  
  
"Legolas I need to ask you something, and I hope you could feel in those pieces that are whirling around my mind." I sensed that maybe he had discovered an identity of the person who had poisoned him, and I was feeling like a trapped animal under his gaze.  
  
"Yes, what is the question, Haldir."  
  
"I have some memory of that night I was having a dinner with you, but the most vivid ones are confusing to me. I need you to tell me if I had taken advantage of you, during our dining time. I have some flashes of it but I don't know if they are real." I released a deep sigh of relief and I lowered my body on the chair located beside the Haldir's bed, because my legs were feeling weak at that moment. I was relieved that he didn't discover the person who did this to him.  
  
"I...don't know what to say to make this more comfortable, but I can only tell you that we did make love that night. You didn't take advantage of me, because it was mutual."  
  
I knew, I had to tell him a truth about that night and I was glad that his memory was almost erased by his current condition.  
  
I hoped that this small amnesia would last for a long time, so he couldn't figure out that I was the one who had almost endangered his life.  
  
"So it had actually happened." His weak voice sounded almost hushed and he lowered his eyes to the blankets, as I observed his reaction to those news.  
  
"Yes, do you regret it." I asked him that question and I saw him biting his lip in the deep thought.  
  
"I don't know. It shouldn't have happened, I think. It was wrong of me to use you that way. I deeply apologize..."  
  
"Haldir, no apology is necessary. What is done is done, and I cannot let you bear a burden for something that had just lasted for the one night?"  
  
I stopped him in the mid sentence because I didn't want for him to deny what had happened between us, but also I didn't want him blaming himself for it, right now. I knew that the time would come, when I would lay his submission and embarrassment out on the open, but today was just not the day to do it.  
  
I knew that breaking him now wouldn't be so satisfying as it would be, if I did it in front of the whole court. And I had already scheduled the day when I would bring my game to the end.  
  
That day would come in a two weeks, during my brother's engagement party and I knew that everybody would attend that feast.  
  
My perfect opportunity would come on that day and I would make Haldir a *fool of the ball*, as I have made so many of the other's before.  
  
"Oh!" His reply to my words was short and breathless and I knew that weakness was occupying his strong body.  
  
My mission still stood at hand, and I knew I had to dig deep inside of him and to discover what kind of the feelings he harbored for me.  
  
I wished he would save me a trouble and would have just admitted them to me, but I knew I needed to observe, if I wanted to know what was hiding deep inside of him.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. It's not that I didn't like out association but I am not sure you would like to be reminded of it. I know that you don't consider me a good match or even a proper candidate to be your lover." I slowly uttered those words.  
  
Even now I had tried to lower some blame upon his shoulders, and I hoped that this kind of the scheming would bring me a success.  
  
I needed to know that he loved me so I could claim this game victorious as well.  
  
"No, you are wrong. It's not that I consider you amongst those things, but it's just; I am very confused. How did this happen? Was I drunk?"  
  
He questioned me about that night and I knew I had to lie to him. If I told him that he had been drinking, then it would be easier for him to remember the *blue labeled* bottle of wine he consumed. I didn't want for him to remember that part of the night.  
  
"Nay, you were sober when that happened." I tried to lie as best as I could, and I knew that his eyes didn't doubt me. I hoped that if he pushed some events deeper from his memory line, then maybe he wouldn't remember them at all.  
  
"Oh, I see." He was biting his lip in the thought and I knew he believed in the *truthfulness* of my words.  
  
"No matter, you shouldn't feel so bad. It just happened and you should let it go." I tried to tell him to focus on something else instead on that foolish guilt he was expressing on outside.  
  
"Take some rest, Haldir. The night is becoming young and you still have to regain your full strength. If you want, I could call for your brother's to watch over you."  
  
"No, that's not necessary, but I would like for you to stay with me tonight. If that is all right with you, that is."  
  
I was surprised as I heard that sudden need in his voice, while he asked me to stay with him through this night. I discovered that his regard for me was something I knew all too well, because I have also experienced it with my former courtiers.   
  
All of them were in love with me, and I was sure that Haldir was also belonging with that sort. But I couldn't be sure until he admitted it to me, and I knew I had to use these two weeks, exploring the depths of the Haldir's emotions.  
  
"Of course I shall stay with you. I don't mind."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Present Time/Lorien)  
  
(Rumil's POV)  
  
/Why am I the only *sane one* in our family? /I asked myself, when I saw that my other stuck-up brother Orophin was sitting on the floor of our living room and was talking to himself. He carried an angry expression on his face and when I looked at him, I knew that his fury was targeted toward me today.  
  
"There you are, Rumil. Where were you?" He asked me while he quickly stood up and he brought the arms across his chest.  
  
"Be calm brother. I was answering a Lady's errand this morning. Why? Did you need me or something."  
  
"Yes, I did need you. You promised you would help me move the new mattress inside of my bedroom." His voice was irritated, and I knew the part of that angeriness belonged to Legolas as well. Since yesterday, Orophin was in the foul mood and more than once I had heard him curse Legolas's name.  
  
"Oh, what's the rush. It's not like you are going to entertain someone on your bed today. Brother, you are as dull as the autumn rain." I knew that teasing my brother was something I enjoyed to do, and I loved when his face would turn red while I jested with him.  
  
" *Mil*, please be quiet."  
  
"Nice comeback brother. Very original indeed, but do you still need help with you mattress."  
  
I teasingly asked and I heard him huff.  
  
"Nay, Haldir helped me with that, before he went away to meet the princeling." He shook his head in his irritating manner and he passed by me as he went inside of the kitchen.  
  
"Orophin, can I tell you something." I followed my brother and I saw him turning his form around, to meet my gaze.  
  
"What?" He asked and he arched his eyebrow in the questioning manner.  
  
"I would have you promise me a secrecy, if I tell you this?"  
  
"You have my secrecy, and I will keep my mouth shut if that is what you require of me. What do you have to tell me?" Orophin crossed his arms around himself and he watched me under his observing expression.  
  
"This, what I am about to tell you, must not reach the Haldir's ears. Not yet, anyway. I told you yesterday that I have spied on the hobbit and the Prince. But, I have also kept something from you two; something which I couldn't reveal in front of the Haldir. You see, I know what exact feelings Legolas holds for our dear brother." Orophin's eyes became curious and he untangled his hands from himself as he waited for me to continue.  
  
"What are his feelings for our brother. What could his cold heart possibly feel for Haldir?"  
  
"Brother, he is not that cold. He had learned his lesson and he had suffered for his past. But I have heard him say something which he had kept to himself, for all those long centuries. Orophin ... he is in love with our brother."  
  
My voice became soft as I explored my brothers actions at those words.  
  
"He loves, Haldir. But, what, Ai............ I am speechless."  
  
"Well, I was speechless too when I heard that two days ago."  
  
Orophin was lost in his thoughts and he quickly shook his head, trying to clear it from this unexpected shock.  
  
"But why didn't he tell him that years and years ago. Why did he let our brother suffer?" Orophin tried to comprehend Legolas's actions, but I knew that none of us would ever know why did Legolas hurt our brother.  
  
"I don't know and I think that the past really shouldn't matter right now. The question is, what are we going to do about it."  
  
Orophin shook his head again and I smiled as an idea sneaked inside of my mind.  
  
"I don't know. What can we do?"  
  
Orophin replied and I grinned at him.  
  
"Orophin, we can do much for them. I think I just had an idea." I smiled at my confused brother, and I hoped he would help me deliver this idea of mine to the full success.  
  
"Tell me Rumil, how can we possibly help those two."  
  
Orophin asked me as he rubbed his jaw in the deep thought.  
  
"We can,because we are Haldir's brothers. We are family and we really know our brother, and that knowledge should be very useful to us. Now, listen when I tell you what I have in mind."  
  
TBC  
  
(A? N: Rumil's POV was necessary, coz he and Orophin play huge parts in bringing L/H back together.) 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All elves are Tolkien's.  
  
Thanks for Fb's guys. They help me write faster.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Second Age/Mirkwood)  
  
(Legolas's POV)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Never had I known what pain and disappointment really was, and never did I care that I was the one provoking all those feelings within someone. I didn't care that I had hurt someone, and I couldn't figure out why was my heart so cold.  
  
Why was I different? What was wrong with me?  
  
And so many times I had asked myself those two questions, but an answer was too hard to find. I was not the one who could linger on something for far too long, and I was not the one who would regret his actions, even after I was just about to make them worse.  
  
Two weeks had passed by so slowly, and I was not very close to finding out what was Galadrhim's real favor for me. I knew that he longed to be with me, and in those two weeks I have shared most of my time with him.  
  
But still, I couldn't figure out what kind of feelings he held for me. Was it so hard for him to tell me he loved me?  
  
Tonight was a night I had planned to have some fun on his account, but the things weren't going exactly my way. He didn't confess those things I wanted to hear from him, and I knew that I still had to explore his actions. By the end of this mid-afternoon, I would know if he loved me or not.  
  
I would have his confession this afternoon, and I was counting on it.  
  
I was on my way to meet him and I didn't want to waste any moments, that would be precious in my knowledge.  
  
During those two weeks Haldir was mostly recovering from his ordeal. He was looking better every day, and his strength had almost recovered but only thing that remained from that night was shown in his withering form. He had lost a lot of weight during the first few days of recovery, and a healer had told me that his eating habit should be back in a month or so.  
  
He didn't have an appetite for eating and most of the time, his brothers had to beg him to eat something.  
  
I knocked on the doors of his room, and I heard his voice telling me to enter. He was deeply lost in his thoughts, when I entered his quarters, and I could see him standing beside his night-table.  
  
His face was masked and it was hidden from any emotions; his slimmed shoulders were slumped, and his lower lip was being bothered by his teeth.  
  
"*Mae Govannen*, Haldir. How fare you, today."  
  
I was concerned by the shadow on his face and I knew that something was bothering him deeply inside. Something tortured his thoughts and I really wanted to know what that thing was.  
  
"I am fine, Legolas. Thank you for asking." He came closer to me, and I could see a dark lines under his eyes, that were telling me he didn't sleep very much.  
  
I felt very cold inside, for endangering his life all those weeks ago, but I could rest assured that Haldir would never know I was the one who did this to him.  
  
Healer's word was true and he was keeping my secret safe. He even told the Haldir's brothers that it was animal poison, which was affecting their brother so. In the other words, they all thought that Haldir was bitten by some animal.  
  
They trusted the healer's words and they never doubted his diagnosis.  
  
"Would you like to take a little walk with me. I don't think you should be cooped up inside on this fine day. What say you."  
  
Haldir's eyes became bright at that thought and he slowly nodded with his head.  
  
"Yes, I would like that very much." He pulled on his *oversized* tunic, and I gasped at the sight of the slim body in front of me. When he first came to Mirkwood, Haldir's aura was graced by it's strength and broadness, but now it had lacked all of those traits. Now, he looked almost vulnerable and all those muscles were slowly wasting away.  
  
"Haldir, you really need to try and eat something. You look horrible."  
  
His kind smile was mostly memorable to me, and I realized that somehow, he was getting inside of my soul. I tried to tell myself that love was not what I was feeling for Haldir and that the Marchwarden was a threat I didn't want to deal with.  
  
I had to get him to admit his love to me and I had to get rid of him.  
  
This fake friendship I had with him, was getting on my nerves and I needed to escape those feelings of guilt, every time I saw his withering body.  
  
"I am trying, but I can't. Every time I try to eat something, I end up rejecting it out. The very thought of food is making me nauseated."  
  
"Still, you should try." My eyes upon him didn't linger, and I turned myself around; reaching for a door knob with my shaky hands. /Tonight/. I thought. /Tonight is the night./  
  
Our walk was set in the slow pace and every time I glanced upon him, I could see him observing me with his soft gaze. I wanted to find out, why was he gazing at me, but my words became uncooperative. My thoughts only evolved around the words that could trigger his ultimate confession.  
  
I had to find some ways to make him admit his feelings to me.  
  
"Haldir." I started, and I saw that his questioning gaze was already upon me.  
  
"Yes, Legolas." His eyes were completely mine at that moment, and I could feel him drawing me to his soul.  
  
"This past month, since I had met you, I had come to care for you very much. I need to know if you think of me the same way." The honest question I was releasing, and I knew this was the way to seek a Haldir's answer. Was he in love with me, or not?   
  
I knew that my time was short and I couldn't beat around the bushes anymore, because I was seeking a knowledge which would help me tonight.   
  
His love would be my weapon, and his former submission to me would be his destruction. I would have him broken in front of the everybody tonight.  
  
"Legolas, I ...." His eyes were lost and I knew that he was keeping it deep inside of him, and that his proud heart would not release it so easily.  
  
"You, what. You don't harbor any kind of the regard for me. Is that what you are trying to say?"  
  
"No, but, I don't think it's proper for me to hold anything inside of my heart, that is regarding you. You are a Prince and I am a mere Galadrhim, and nothing we could say to each other could reverse our stations." Haldir released a deep sigh and I knew that his stubbornness would rule over him today.  
  
"But if you say it, then it wouldn't matter if we are differently *brought- up*. What matters the most, you are stubbornly keeping inside."  
  
I tried to provoke this from him, and I knew that my success would be delivered if I used my act of persuasion.  
  
He stopped walking and he turned himself around to meet my gaze.  
  
"What I know and what I hold for you, could easily destroy all of me. I cannot tell you what real feelings I am harboring for you. Do not try to seize a knowledge over them." My angeriness didn't know any bounds. Why couldn't he just say it? Why was he doing this to me?  
  
I tried a different tactics on winning his admission, and I knew that this one would work really fine.  
  
"Are you trying to say that you love me. Is that it?" His surprising expression told me everything I needed to know. He was hiding something from me that was so easy to discover.  
  
"I...You said it. I didn't utter any of that." His defense against my searching gaze was weak. He couldn't fight the whims of my mind, right now. He was vulnerable at this moment and I loved to play with his weaknesses.  
  
"Tell me the truth. Don't deny it."  
  
"I cannot, I am not sure that you would welcome the truth." I chuckled at his uncertainty and I knew that my scheming had almost worked.  
  
"If I tell you that it's very much welcomed, then would you have a heart to tell me." I sighed when his face was lost in his thoughts, and I sensed that his stubbornness was still around.  
  
"Then I really don't have to tell you. Do I? Because the truth had already been recovered." His figure was turned from me and I knew that this was a hardest thing he had to utter to someone. This small confusing admission was enough for me to realize that he loved me, and I searched deep inside of me to see what answers, my emotions held for this *elf being*. I knew that I didn't love him and that my heart was closed, as ever it would be.  
  
I didn't want to linger around this subject anymore because I was making him uncomfortable. His back was still presented to me and I tried to figure out the roots of this sudden silence that washed over us.  
  
"Then, I guess I really know it." I sighed, and I moved closer behind him.  
  
"Let's away, walk should do you some good." I hoped he would crawl back from this sudden shell he was hidden under, and that he would cease this silence between us.  
  
"Yes, you are right. Where do you want to go today?" His eyes were upon me again, but that vulnerability in them was cleverly hidden. Tonight was the night that would make him a chosen victim and once again I would be a victor of the shattered hearts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I watched the moon, as it was half-hidden under the clouds, and I relished in that small glow it was bringing upon the Arda.  
  
The feast had already started and I shuddered as the heaviness of this night had already penetrated my soul. I saw Haldir amongst the many figures in a Main Hall and I stood frozen at the balcony, as my heart was beating with the haste at that moment. Could it be that the fool of this night would be me, and that I would hurt someone who really didn't deserve any more pain.  
  
But as I thought about it, the more I wanted to do it. The moment was approaching, when I would end this game.  
  
I only had to bring some attention to us and the whole court would know Haldir as the weakling, he really was. But could I really do it, with my doubting mind. Could I hurt someone again? Would my words destroy the already withering form, Haldir was showing these days?  
  
He looked so vulnerable under those soft lights in the Hall, and I was asking myself if this was a safe thing to do.  
  
Would his soul survive my cruelty?  
  
But the questions I asked myself wouldn't stop me from acting and provoking a court to laugh at the Haldir's stupidity. Tonight I wanted to bring a good measure of humiliation and to submit someone to this constant pain; the pain I had been feeling all my life.  
  
I was not loved as I wanted to be, and no matter what everybody admitted they felt for me, they were never true to those words. I was enjoying in the other's sufferings and nothing or no one could change that fact.  
  
I knew that waiting for the opportune moment to do it, would only halt me in my actions. The moment was now, in front of all those people and the opportunity would not pass me by.   
  
With one more sigh I let go of the railing, as my mind had decided to bring this show to the end. No one could make me stop, and no one could make me doubt my actions.  
  
I was just like the autumn wind;a wind that was strong and hard to steer from it's destructive course.  
  
TBC  
  
(Yea cliffhanger again, ducks away from the flying arrows, lol) 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Elves are not mine, but Tolkien's.  
  
Note: Leggy is the monster in this one, but rest assured my elf had changed. I am so glad I am done with this part of his past. Review and I shall try to bring you more.  
  
Next update is coming sometime next week. I am taking a break from this story.  
  
feedback at ihgs123@netzero.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Second Age/Lorien)  
  
(Legolas's POV)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back and forth back and forth, the fake lie I was spreading throughout the entire court. I was it's original carrier and Irlun my friend, had helped me spread it all around this Hall.  
  
My deceitful eyes pretended they carried a fake hurt those lies had provoked in me.  
  
In almost an hour everybody had known what *kind of person, * the captain of the Golden Woods really was, and what acts he had submitted me to. I was spreading a big lie and the truthfulness of those fake rumors could never be discovered.  
  
I was a Prince and everyone believed in my word, no matter how true or fake it might be.  
  
I stood at the shadowy corner; quietly observing the people and exploring their faces at the moment when they heard that shocking rumor. My eyes scanned the figure in the middle of the room and I could tell that *he* was still clueless on what was happening around him.  
  
But soon enough, when his brothers joined him and had whispered something in his ear, I could tell that he was being informed.  
  
His eyes carried a disbelief at those hushed words, uttered by his brothers, and I knew that I was about to be confronted.  
  
The elves around Haldir, stared at him with the silent hatred in their eyes, and I knew at that moment, that the rumor had reached everyone's ears.  
  
The shadowy corner was no more safe place for me, when I saw him coming to my side.  
  
His face was carved in anger and I knew that he had realized what I was trying to do to his reputation.  
  
"Am I all those things you lied about me. Do you think me capable of doing such a deed? How much satisfaction are you getting from this act, Prince Legolas." His questions were uttered in the calm voice, but I could see that his face was showing a threatening malice. I was expecting the curses coming from his mouth, not those questions.  
  
"Truth had been spoken, and now all these people know what you had done to me. And what kind of *act* are you implying this is?I have been raped and this is not an act? This is the truth, I am uttering." My defensive nature had surfaced out and I could see him shaking his head in anger, as disbelief and confusion danced around his face.  
  
"A rape is the thing you are accusing me of, but how could this be. You, yourself have convinced me that our past alliance was of the mutual arrangement. Why spread lies about that night. I am not capable of those deeds, you are tainting me with." My father came up beside me and I could see that the confusion was also visible within him. I saw a questions in his eyes and I knew that he had just found out what happened.  
  
"This accusation was born out of the truth. People may believe this or not, but what happiness was in me it was destroyed by your hand."  
  
Calm to the point of the rage, Galadrhim was not the one who could stand to be accused of the foul deed.  
  
"I should have let the Wargs rip you apart on that day when I had first met you. At least the beasts would have enjoyed a decent meal, and the world would be relieved of your foul tongue. Liar, ingrate...." The blow upon my face was something I had expected and I released a small whimper, as I stood back on my feet.  
  
"All those lies you have been spreading these past few weeks, I considered a truth. I even come to care for you, and I have thought you to be an honest being." The entire court was listening to this and they were all gaping at the furious Marchwarden. Rumil and Orophin were behind their brother and I could see that their rage was also threatening to be released upon my face.  
  
The Peredhil's twins were staring at me with disbelieving gaze, and upon their identical faces I could see a small twinge of the disgust, that was invisibly being cast at my direction.   
  
I knew that they were the only ones who believed the Haldir's words, and together with Haldir's family they believed me to be a liar.  
  
"Is this true Legolas? Had Haldir taken an advantage of you." My fathers concern had awoken and I looked upon his green eyes, not sure what to answer anymore.   
  
I haven't expected for my father to get involved into this, because I thought he had already retired to his quarters.   
  
All of this was getting a little complicated. I couldn't reveal that it was all a lie, because the people would think me low, if I did that.  
  
"It's true father. He did it." My fathers face became pale and he showed the rage in his eyes.  
  
"How dare you, you scoundrel. My son is not some cheap whore to be used around as you please." His loud voice alerted all of the people in the room, and I could see that Lord and the Lady of Lorien were staring defensively at my father.  
  
Their eyes expressed the same dislike toward me and I couldn't help myself, as I shivered under the Galadriel's gaze.  
  
"Now, wait a minute. I am sure that all of this is some kind of the misunderstanding. I know my captain, and I am very assured that he would never do something like this to your son." Celeborn tried to get this situation under the hand and he moved himself near to my father.  
  
"I trust my son's words, and I know that this scoundrel had taken advantage of my child. For that, I will have him thrown into my dungeons and the punishment for his deed shall be performed this very night." My father's sneer told me that he had meant everything he had said. He was going to throw Haldir into the jail, and I knew that this time a game had indeed gone too far.  
  
"Sire, I've never touched your son in any foul way. Our association was mutual and I had heard your son telling me that it was so. The honest truth is, I don't remember that night very much, but I had heard your son comforting me and telling me that our deed was performed under his willing voice. I didn't rape your son. I could never do that to him." Haldir tried to mend this situation as best as he could, and he knew that the look my father gave him was a lethal one.  
  
"Nay, the deed was done by your hands and you have deeply distressed my son. The fifty lashes will fall upon your back tonight, and you shall remember this, for the rest of your days Haldir. And furthermore, the last decree I am proclaiming is the one of your banishment from my realm. You and your brothers are not welcome here anymore, Haldir of Lorien."  
  
I saw that my father was whispering something to his scribe and in minute or less, the royal guards came around the Lorien group.  
  
"You shall not hurt my Captain, Thranduil of Greenwood. I believe in his innocence and nothing you and your son say, could ever make me change my belief." Celeborn's eyes had darkened and the threat in his voice was something very surprising.  
  
Haldir whispered something to his Lord, and the other one just shook his head in the negative motion. Haldir's pleading eyes fell upon his Lord and I could see reluctance in the Celeborn's attitude.  
  
The guards had violently seized Haldir, and I could see that his siblings were struggling to dislodge few of them from their brother. But, the soft words from the Haldir's side had stopped their actions in an instant.  
  
The Haldir's next gaze was meant for me and I didn't have a strength to look him back.  
  
"I hope this brings you so much happiness..." Those last words I had heard him utter, and I felt like I was sinking deep into the ground. His words weren't angry, but the cynical tone in them could be found. I thought that this would make me satisfied, but truthfully it did not.  
  
This game had turned wrong indeed. I only wanted for him to experience an emotional pain, not the physical one as well.  
  
I knew I had to do something to stop my father's punishment. But, knowing myself I realized that I had no strength to lower all of the guilt upon my shoulders.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
My heart was beating in the fast pace. Never had I stepped in the dark corners of my fathers dungeons before, but now I really saw why this place was so damned.  
  
The dark walls surrounded this forsaken place and the big lanterns could be found almost on the every wall of this dreadful cavern.   
  
But those lanterns could not light up this place and the coldness these walls offered were not comforting for the damned souls, who were destined to be in this place.   
  
Few of the thieves had my father captured, all of them human, and all of them poor peasants, but the mercy was the one thing my father was not familiar with.   
  
Usually the punishment for the thievery meant that one of their hands would be cut off, and all of those poor humans had also suffered the anguish, a painful lashing had provided.  
  
And now, I saw all of those sad souls inside of the strong cells, and none of them had carried the faces of the true criminals.   
  
They looked pathetic in their sufferings, and indeed I could see some of them had possessed just one hand.  
  
I came to the last and final cell, and I gasped when I didn't see Haldir inside. I knew that the guards had already took him to the small chamber, where the punishment would be fulfilled.  
  
Following my instincts, I had turned right, and I followed the sounds of the elves around these walls. I knew I was coming closer to my destination, and suddenly I stopped myself when I heard a sound of the whip going through the air.  
  
I opened the door of the chamber very slowly, and there I saw the two elves moving around, but as my eyes moved upwards I could see the pair of the hands chained to the low ceiling.   
  
Haldir's hands were chained and his body was almost hanging by his hands, and then I saw that someone else was coming in, from the other entrance.   
  
I realized that I was peeking from the back entrance of this room, and that the person who had just entered a room from the other side, was my father's lover.  
  
He whispered something to the one of the elves, and with his known haste he abandoned the chamber.  
  
Suddenly out of the nowhere I heard some enraged familiar voices, and I knew that somebody was coming closer to these chambers.  
  
I also heard the first blow of the whip and I saw Haldir bite his lip, in the surprising anguish.  
  
But as that strange noise came closer, I knew that one of those voices belonged to Orophin. The elves performing the punishment were surprised, and I knew that something was very amiss, as the enragement those voice produced was replaced by the sudden crashing sounds.  
  
I saw Celeborn coming in through the other door, his attire consisting only in the gray leggings and tunic, and after a few seconds I saw Haldir's brothers and the twins entering in.  
  
"Seize them and tie them down." Celeborn's ordering voice was hollering around and the brothers had instantly launched forward, violently seizing the elves in front of them.  
  
The twins made their way to Haldir and the chains around the Haldir's hands were quickly dislodged. I realized that they were on the saving mission and deeply inside I was glad they were doing this.  
  
After a few moments I pondered what to do. I knew that my presence here was not wanted and I knew I had to retrieve to my room, without them noticing me. But the lateness of my actions, was a mistake indeed. Orophin already saw me peeking inside and with furious movement he launched himself toward me.  
  
The pain of his punches almost blinded my eyes, because his only target was my face. Celeborn quickly came behind his guard and he pulled an enraged Marchwarden from me.   
  
Haldir also came toward me and in the surprising moment, I saw him offering me a hand to stand up. I refused it and quickly I came to my feet, as my bloody eyes never left his.   
  
There in a moment or less, I could see the pain in those gray orbs. That emotional pain in his eyes was produced by no one else but me.   
  
Celeborn pulled Orophin to the other side of the room, and I had realized that the Lord was giving us a chance to exchange the last horrid words, this moment was bringing.  
  
With whisper Haldir uttered these calm words and within me a guilt had awoken, bigger than any painful punch could ever deliver to me.  
  
"I had meant all those emotions I had admitted to you, a while ago, and I have not lied when I said that I carried you in my heart. Whatever forgiveness Valar can offer, I wish he offers it to you. My eyes hold no more light for you, and my forgiveness for your actions is not possible. Fool have I been, because I have not seen that you were of the deceitful kind."  
  
He turned himself from me and he joined his brothers, leaving me silent and broken at the same time.  
  
"But what comfort these words could do to me I must say, I have really thought you were different. It turned out you are as lethal as any animal, carrying a poison within itself."  
  
The identical eyes of the twins were staring at me, with mirth shown inside of them, and for a moment they radiated the spark of a pity for me. Haldir was leaving and his back was only thing I saw, before the proud form of the elf disappeared from my sight.  
  
The twins only remained to glow at my humiliation, and I knew that nothing would ever be the same for me.  
  
"Legolas, you have really shown your face to us tonight. How does it feel to loose something, which you have skillfully chased away? You loved, and yet you have not known how you felt. " Elrohir's voice breached through my thoughts, while my heart was being crushed inside.  
  
"What does it matter now. Glow if you must, I will not stop you, but leave the matters of my heart at peace." My breathless voice had stopped any of their future words, and furiously as only my defeated body could muster, I fled the room; exposing my shame to their observant eyes. A twin had been right, I was a fool of the fools, and my eyes were opened by the Elrohir's clear words.  
  
As I exited the dungeons, my breathing had become very heavy. I started to run to the courtyard as fast as I could, and as the fear in me had confirmed, I had heard the horse hooves leaving the grounds of the Mirkwood.  
  
The entire Lorien company was leaving and only the dust and the gray colors of the clothing could be seen in the distance. Too late was I to regret my actions. Too late was I to stop Haldir from leaving. Too late was I to change, to late to suffer, my only comfort would come to me in the shape of the death.  
  
TBC  
  
(Note: Celi is the savior, yay.I really didn't want to torture Haldir anymore.**) 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Elves are not mine but Tolkien's.  
  
A? N: AND I give you chapter 17. Review's are appreciated. feedback at ihgs123@netzero.com  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
(Present Time/Lorien)  
  
(Legolas's POV)  
  
"Valar?" Frodo was speechless when I told him the worst part of my story, but in his eyes I couldn't see any judgment.  
  
"So that's how it happened." I tried to say something more to the hobbit, but I knew that any explanation I would give, couldn't wash away my past.  
  
"Well, the past is past, so why linger on it. Tell me what happened after Haldir left. How did you feel?" Frodo's eyes curiously glanced upon me and I nodded with my head.  
  
"I shall tell you the rest of it Frodo, but I am afraid that there is not much left to it."  
  
"But there is one part of the story that you had left unclear to me. It's the part about Olwe and his brother. What happened to them?"  
  
Frodo asked me as he leaned against the tree.  
  
"Oh after Olwe lost his bet, he decided to leave Mirkwood for a while, but he couldn't stay away from his home. Two weeks later he and his family came back to Mirkwood and Olwe begged me to allow them to stay. In my sadness I allowed him to stay, with no strings attached and his brother had stayed untouched by my hand." I said as I took the hold of my knees and with melancholy I sighed into the night.  
  
The night in Lorien was almost done with us and in two hours the sun would be born again.  
  
I knew I had these precious moments to explore the deepness of my past and to reveal my pain to someone who was willing to listen.  
  
"You see, there are some good deeds you have done in the past. You are not as bad as you think you are." Frodo's teasing voice made me smile a little, but my thoughts were back on my pain as they lingered there near my past destruction. I remembered those days I had spent in misery and it was easy to see myself as I was back then; a child who had lost when he had finally gained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Second Age/Mirkwood  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
~*~*~*!*~*~  
  
Sagging down on the floor, with my body as tired as if the tons of the steel hang from it, I knew in my sadness I wouldn't last for too long. The room I was in, was mine, and all those hours of standing straight and forward, looking at the distance from my window had made my body tired.  
  
My heart was heavy because of the deeds I had performed and finding out that I was a big fool was an enlightening experience. How, in the name of Valar could I make this go away. This feeling of dread and extreme guilt would always be with me.  
  
Two days had passed for me, but I felt like the million years had gone by. I was still wearing the same attire, I had on the feast, and during those two days I had let myself go. Nothing mattered, but this heavy feeling that was going over me. Nothing mattered, but the ways to heal my torn soul.  
  
"Enter." Someone knocked upon my door and with a small but strong voice I answered.  
  
My father came in and I knew that he was a last person I wanted to see right now. I was hating myself right now, and with that hate also came the strong fury that I held for my father. He was the one who made this thing of me, a thing that hurts, a things of the cold heart.  
  
"Son!" He kneeled beside me on the floor and I could feel his hand touching my shoulder.  
  
"Don't you dare to touch me, traitor." The voice I released was a dangerous one and as lethal as the snake's bite.  
  
"What, what are you talking about." Thranduil was surprised as I refused his comfort in the meaning of the calming touch.  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know. You betrayed my mother, you betrayed me, and my brother's and sisters. Do not pretend you care for me, when truthfully the only care you can give, you give it to your lover." I crawled to the other corner and I squeezed my knees tightly, lowering my head gently upon them.  
  
"Legolas. What makes you think that I don't love you, or my other children for that matter"  
  
"Shut up. Shut your mouth father. If not for your cold heart, my mother would still be alive. 'Twas your fault she faded from our side." Those words, I had released in a screaming voice and small whimpering sobs wrecked my shattered form.  
  
"Legolas" Thranduil's pleading voice sounded through the room and with quick steps he came beside me.  
  
"Legolas, I know you are shaken because of your recent ordeal, but you must know that I care for you and for the rest of my children. Your mother, well, it was her choice to leave us, and I don't see why I should be blamed for her doings." Thranduil's defense was something that made me sick to my stomach and I realized that my past fears have been uncovered. I was the same person as my father was, cruel, heartless and damned.  
  
"Go to hell father. How dare you. She loved you and all you can do is to blame her for leaving us."  
  
"Legolas, be reasonable."  
  
"You know what father. The only ruler I can truly admire is Celeborn. He went out of his way to save his Captain, and that really says something about the character, father. He is the noblest ruler I had ever known, but you my father, are what people call the* scum of the Middle Earth*."  
  
I knew I had hurt my father with those words, but I knew I had to take it out on someone.  
  
"Legolas, how dare you speak like that to me. I am your father and I demand some respect."  
  
I chuckled at those cold words my father had said, and my eyes had pierced him with my hateful gaze.  
  
"And respect you shall have. Go ask it of your lover, because from now on the only thing you'll have from me, is hate. Go away. Leave my room, Now!" My father couldn't fight his enraged son, and he remained quiet as he pondered what to do. But then the sadness upon his face, had prompted him to speak these words to me.  
  
"Legolas, I don't want to loose my son, and I don't want to gain my child's wraith. Why are you doing this? What have I done to you, my son?"  
  
"You didn't love me enough father. You love no one, but yourself. Please leave." With those last words, he left the room without giving me a last glance. I had lost my mind, my father's regard and the person I was in love with, but the only thing I had possessed was my pride. And with that I knew I was able to survive; whatever Valar would throw at me next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Present time  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, did anything change between you and your father." Frodo's small voice brought me up from my reverie and breathlessly I answered his question.  
  
"We haven't really spoken since that day, except on the professional level. We stayed away from each other's sight. I hated him, but secretly I knew he grieved for the loss of his son. That's how it is, and as it will always be."  
  
Frodo shook his head and I stood up from the ground, enjoying the fresh morning air.  
  
The dawn had approached a half an hour ago and somehow I knew that this day would be a joyous one to me. Today was the day when I would be spending with Haldir again.  
  
"That's terrible." Frodo sighed." But don't you think it's about time to forgive your father." Frodo carefully asked and it was my turn to sigh.  
  
"I already did Frodo, and when or if I survive this peril, I shall reconcile with him."  
  
"Tell me, my friend; after Celeborn broke into your father's dungeons had things changed between the Lorien and Mirkwood. Was your father furious?" Frodo asked as he stood up and joined me while I searched for the warmth of the morning sun.  
  
"Furious he was, but the relations between those two realms remained cold, until I admitted a truth to him about my deeds. Now the relations are damaged by these dark times but I swore to myself I would repair what I had once broke."  
  
Frodo nodded and from the corner of my eye I could see Aragorn approaching us. His manner had remained cold toward me but I knew I could do nothing to fix that. This distance between us would remain and I knew that friendship with Aragorn was an impossible task. But I knew I had to do something about that. This Quest would indeed be hard, but to survive it I would try to mend some things with Aragorn. I would beg of him to forgive me and to consider a friendship between us, because in those foul times we would need to rely on the strength of our arms.  
  
TBC 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Not mine,as simple as that.  
  
A?N: There are couple of more chapters left in this story.I'll try to update soon.lol  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
"Haldir, we need to talk." My eyes had captured his in one moment and I could see that curiosity had lingered on his face.  
  
A second day with him was slowly passing and I had spent my silent time thinking,knowing well enough that this was killing me. I had to do something to restore the Haldir's good grace.  
  
"About what, Legolas. Our time of talking had ended centuries ago. Pray to Gods that I have to obey my orders or otherwise you would be dead by now."  
  
I had heard those threats so many times during the past few days but I wasn't scared of him. I somehow knew that he would never hurt me.  
  
"Would you at least give me a chance to apologize for my past deeds. I am not a same person I was back then." Silently I bit my lip, raising my eyes to gaze upon him.  
  
"Say your apologies and leave me be. I am not in a mood to play your games." Haldir's hand reached for a bow and arrows located inside of the armory room, while his eyes kept looking around. I knew he was avoiding meeting my gaze and I was persistent in my goal to make him mine once again.  
  
"I am really sorry, Haldir, for everything I have done to you in past. I was a different person back then, and my soul was full of darkness ."  
  
Waiting for his reaction I have come to stand near him. I knew that this was a first step toward reconciliation and I was glad I could get this off my shoulders. This guilt didn't weight much upon me when I said those words and I knew that a small hobbit Frodo was right. Face your past, he had said and I was glad I had listened to him.  
  
"I...... what does it matter now? I cannot forgive you." My hopes were almost gone but I kept pushing for a positive answer.  
  
"But can you forget. I don't expect to be forgiven completely, but I do need to know if you could give me one more chance. You see, there is one more thing I haven't told you yet..." I stopped myself because I was not sure if I should tell him that yet. I had feared he would use this against me and that he would make me a fool.  
  
"What thing ?" He raised his eyebrows and he glared at me, wondering what I was about.  
  
"I love you." I said softly and I lowered my eyes upon the ground, waiting for him to react to all of this.  
  
Rumil's POV  
  
"Rumil, I can't believe I am doing this. I am cooking my last meal and I know it's going cost us both." I smiled at my insecure brother and I dressed myself in my best tunic, waiting for Orophin to stop mumbling.  
  
"Oh do be quiet. It's a perfect plan, I tell you. I will invite Prince to join us for dinner tonight and maybe at the end of the night, Haldir's ice will be melted. This will be a success."  
  
I smirked, coming closer to my brother's side and I touched him by the shoulder.  
  
"Your only worry should be cooking. I will go now and invite him to join us."  
  
"You are mad Rumil. Haldir will kill us both when Prince is gone. The elves will have to look for our body parts, when the morning comes. This is suicide." I laughed at my brother and I patted his shoulder, grabbing a apple from the kitchen table.  
  
"Well, it's worth a try. I know my brother and he may be toughie on the outside, but inside he's soft like the baby- elf's bottom. Do not fret brother; leave everything to me." With that I had found myself outside, wondering where to start searching for my other brother and his Prince.  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
I could see his eyes as they explored me, and his speechless manner had made me nervous. He didn't respond to my confession yet and I was wondering what was going through his mind.  
  
But then out of the sudden I could hear a someone's whistle, and turning my head to the left, I saw Rumil coming toward us.  
  
"Excuse my intrusion, my lords, I hope I am not interrupting something." Rumil bowed his head in the playful manner and he gazed at us.  
  
"I am here to invite Prince Legolas to join us in our talan, where the dinner will be served in half an hour. We, I mean me, Orophin and Haldir, would be delighted if you would grace us with your presence." With my eyes opened wide I looked at Rumil's direction. This elf was inviting me to dine with them and I couldn't get myself to respond. Why were Haldir's brothers doing this? Was there any secret ploy behind all of this. Feeling that it would be rude to refuse them, I accepted his invitation.  
  
"Thank you Rumil. I will be there." Looking at Haldir I saw a disapproving expression on his face.  
  
"What are you doing,Rumil ? How dare you invite him without my permission." Haldir started yelling at his brother and I tried to figure out what to do. I wondered if I should get involved, but knowing it was not my place to do so, I stayed quiet.  
  
"I can invite whoever I want too. I live there too and equaly we share our talan. You are most welcome there, Prince Legolas. Ignore this bitter fool, he doesn't know what he's saying. I have invited you and I hope to see you there, your highness." Proudly and sternly he stood before his brother and bowing once again, Rumil had disappeared into the forest, leaving a furious Haldir at his wake.  
  
The dinner was pleasant, and I had found myself chatting with Rumil and Orophin, spreading a jokes and stories about my Quest. They acted nice but there was only one person who was fuming at the table. That person was Haldir and from time to time I had found myself gazing at the silent figure.  
  
Brothers had tried but failed to start a conversation with him, but it was useless. Haldir had closed himself into a cold shell and his eyes were lost in his thoughts.  
  
Drinking too much wine had took over my senses and the room had started spinning around me. Excusing myself I had reached the bathroom, searching for a pitcher of water so I could wash my face. But the potent wine had knocked me off my feet and I had realized that I was falling down, while the tricky darkness pulled me under.   
  
(No, he is not poisoned, he is just drunk.)  
  
TBC.................. 


End file.
